


What If...

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Jonathan is a OC, M/M, OOC, What would happen if he wasn't raised as a demon boy, if he was raised with Clary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of Jonathan Morgenstern if he was raised with Clary and by Jocelyn. Everything that happened in City of Bones but with a twist, with Jonathan in them. Jonathan Fairchild is coming home for his sister 16th birthday. What he thought was just going to be a regular visit turns into something worse. His mother gets taken by his murderous father and the life they all ran from when he was just a child and his sister not being born yet. </p><p>Clary and Jonathan know what they are and where they came from. Jocelyn raised them as mundanes but they have training so they would be kept safe from the shadow world.</p><p>This is also a re upload from my old account but it got deleted. Enjoy. Everything is mine, minus the characters. Only Jonathan's OC behavior is mine. Enjoy x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re upload from my old account but it got deleted. Enjoy. Everything is mine minus the characters. Only Jonathan's OC behavior is mine. Enjoy x

Clary woke to her phone ring, she sighed and wondered why someone would be calling this early.

 _"hello?"_ she answered, not completely awake. 

 _"Well good morning birthday girl."_ She heard her brother's cheeky voice. She got up from her bed, now fully awake. 

 _"Jon?!"_ He laughed, 

_"Are you back in the states? Why didn't you call?"_

_"Clary slow down. I wanted to surprise you on your birthday. I finished my summer classes and I thought I would spend the last few weeks of summer with my family and of course for your birthday."_

_"Well are you in New York? Do you want me to come get you? I can call Luke."_ Clary asked as she walked to the bathroom.

_"No. I'm going to catch a taxi, don't tell mom though, I want to surprise her."_

_"Okay. See you in a few."_ Jon hung the phone. 

Clary headed for her mothers room and saw she was still asleep, she looked at her mother, she doesn't understand why people always look so young when they sleep or when their mind wanders. Her mother's an artist her thoughts always tend to wander, it's been happening more often, even when she isn't painting. She sees all her mothers scars, from all those years of training to be the best in what she does, or did, runes; etched into her skin. Runes aren't permanent, well not all of them, they fade in time but her mothers been out of the fight for a while. She walked over to her moms bed and shook her to wake her.

_"Mom. It's time to wake up we have to go to Luke's for breakfast."_

_"5 minutes."_ Clary signed. Her mother was really stubborn in the morning.

She went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast for herself since she knew her mother would not be up in 5 minutes. She called Luke, her mom's best friend and her trainer, well her and her brothers, but Jon's been in London for 2 years on an exchange program.

She was so focus on making her breakfast that she didn't hear the door open. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder, she went into soldier mode and flipped them over. They landed on the ground. She looked at the person under her.

 _"Jon!"_  She got up from the floor and helped her brother up. The crash must have woken her mom because she heard shuffling from her room. 

 _"Remind me never to sneak up on you while you're making breakfast."_ He groaned as he rubbed his shoulder.

 _"What is going on here?"_ Her mom walked into the kitchen. 

_"Sorry, I was cooking and--"_

_"Jon! I didn't know you were coming home."_ She hugged him. It looked funny in her end, since Jon was taller than her now.

While they were hugging since noticed some bruises on his back, Jon was very pale, paler than her. With is pale white hair he was gorgeous, she's seen both female and male watch him while he walked down the street or when they were getting coffee. The purple, and some yellow, bruises in his back were visible through his white shirt. Jon saw her staring at his back, he cleared his throat and smiled at his mother,

 _"Hey mom, I'm going to get some coffee,"_ He looked at Clary,  _"Clary you want to come with me? "_ Clary nodded. She and Jon walked downstairs quietly, he two steps ahead of her. She looked down at his neck she saw the runes on his back, iratzes, tons of them. What was he doing in London?

_"Clary before you say anything,"_

_"What's with all the bruises on you back? I'm pretty sure there's some in your stomach too, so please don't lie to me."_ Jon looked at her and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

_"Yesterday when I was leaving my host family's house and heading for the the airport, I ran into some downworlders who apparently didn't care about the accords."_

_"You ran into downworlders?! And you fought them?"_ Clary said. Before Jon could answer their downstairs neighbors door opened, they looked at the person coming out of the door. 

 _"Magnus."_ Clary said as she saw the warlock. Magnus looked at them, his cat eyes shined in the light.

 _"Little Nephilim_ " he said looking at Clary, then his eyes landed on Jon.

 _"And not so little nephilim, back from London."_ He smirked, looking at Jon up and down. " _My you've grown."_

Jon smiled, that schoolboy smile, _"Magnus, looking as shiny as ever."_

 _"If I would have known you were going to be here I would have dressed up more."_  

Clary looked at Magnus clothes, he was wearing, in his eyes, very toned down clothes. A black leather long coat with the sleeves cut off since it was summer, and maroon pants with holes in them and glitter in his usually spiked hair. 

 _"You look good to me."_ Jon said, which seemed to please Magnus. Jon and Magnus tend to flirt with each other, but it would go no where. Jon, even though he does not have a sexual preferences, tends to gravitate to the female population and Magnus doesn't really date Nephilim's. 

"Well before I go I would like to invite you to a party I'm throwing. It's in a few days, before Clary's 16, it'd be for the Chairman, but you and him can share the party." Magnus handed them a glittery flyer.

"You're throwing a party for your cat?" Clary asked as she took the flyer.

"Don't be surprise biscuit, I always throw parties for people, or in this case cats, who are important to me." 

"Sounds like it could be fun." Jon said showing her the flyer. 

"Yeah like mom would let us go to a Magnus party ever again. Remember last time?" 

"Hey that fairy started it. I hate the seelie knights, they think they run the world." 

"ah yes, that's why I had to go to the seelie court to explain why one of her knights was all bruised and battered." Magnus said as he looked at Jon.

Jon smirked. 

"I hope I can see you both at the party. But remember I don't control what the downworlders do at my parties." 

"and remember we don't care what they do as long at they don't kill anyone. We aren't part of the clave Magnus." 

Magnus nodded and disappeared. 

Clary place the flier in her bag as they walked out of the apartment, heading for Java Jones. Clary wanted to bring up London again, but she knew she wouldn't get a straight answer from Jon, so instead they talked about her. Her art classes, Simon, training with Luke.

"It's brutal. Usual Luke is easy on me but ever since you left for London a few years ago, he's been in full blown trainer mode." She talked about her best friend Simon and his band.

"Simon, well Eric, has decided to change the name again, last time I checked, they were midnight burrito." 

While they were walking she got a text from Simon.

 **TEXT:**  
  
**Simon: Hey Fray what are we doing tonight?**

**Clary: Actually I was thinking we go out tonight.**

**Simon: Where?**

**Clary: Pandemonium. It's an all ages club and we've never been since it opened. SO I want to go. For my birthday and you can't say no. Heading to JJ want anything?  
**

**Simon: I was nevr going to be able to say no. And no, no coffee for me today.**

 

Simon was easy to convince now it was time for Jon. They entered the coffee shop and sat by the bay window. 

"Same order?' Jon asked, Clary nodded. She looked around the coffee shop she saw some warlock teens, hanging out in the back. They all had wildly coloured skins, although she knew from a mundane point of view they looked like a bunch of normal teenagers. But she knew better. She and her family manage to stay away from all things shadoworld but sometimes it's harder than it sounds. The city is filled with downworlders, it's hard to avoid them. Most downworlders can sense what she and Jon are,  although they can sometimes glamour themselves so they would not stick out. Jon came back as Clary was staring at a warlock girls lilac skin, thinking about painting. She snapped out of it when Jon placed her cup in front of her. 

"So it's my first day back and your birthday week what do you want to do tonight?" asked Jon as he took a sip of his drink.

"Actually I was thinking of going to Pandemonium." She studied Jon's expression, she knew his answer before he even said it. Pandemonium was downworlders and shadowhunter central. 

"Clary." 

"I know I know. But Jon we're careful we don't attract attention, well at least I don't, I can't say for you since those warlocks have been looking at you since we sat down. Just for an hour maybe 2, I want to enjoy tonight. Cause you know mom would want be to do family stuff on my actual birthday. Simon is coming too," Trying to reassure Jon, since they were bringing Simon they would be okay, since mundanes usually get ignored by the downworlders.

"Yes bringing Simon should help. Clary it's too dangerous, plus Mom would never say yes."

"Actually yesterday I told her Simon and I were going to a party and as long as we're back before 12 she's fine. Please Jon?" She knew her brother would never be able to say no to her, he was going to cave. 

Jon sighed. "What time to we leave?"

She smiled.

 


	2. Welcome to the Shadow World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at summeries but I'll try my best, Clary, Jon and Simon all arrive in Pandemonium hoping to celebrate Clary's birthday, but that dream is crush when Jon and Clary witness a demon teen causing a scene with a bouncer and when Clary witnesses shadowhunters doing the job that their mother has kept them away from all these years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter DOES contain words from Cassandra Clare's book, but with a twist, I've left out a few things since if I wrote word for word it would be too long since I did incorporate my own writing. 
> 
> None of the characters belong to me, the only thing that belongs to be is Jonathan's OOC behavior and the idea of Clary and Jon knowing about the shadow world and how it would have been if Jon was along for the journey to save their mom.

 “You’ve got to be kidding me” the bouncer said

 “Come on man it’s part of my costume” the boy with the blue hair said as he held up the staff. For a regular person it might have actually looked like a plain plastic staff, but Clary knew the difference. She can also feel her brother stiffen beside her he wrapped his hand on her wrist making sure she doesn’t cause a scene. She knew she couldn't do anything or else they would get caught.

“What would your costume be?” the bouncer asked the boy. He was attractive she can give him that, he was glamoured pretty well. 

“I’m a vampire hunter see” he showed him the spikes on the staff. The bouncer shook his head and told him to go in.

“well that was quite the scene he made.” Simon said. She looked at him and nodded she turned towards her brother who was now looking at his phone, probably texting some girl that found him attractive or maybe even Magnus, gross, she just didn't see it, plus Jon was more interested in girls than guys but he didn't really have a preference when it came to partners. 

“Jon come off your phone, it’s Clary birthday.” Simon said at him

“Her birthday is in 2 days doof” Jon said jokingly as he placed his phone back into his pocket.

“Well we’re celebrating it now, so pay attention to your sister.” Simon said as they all entered the club.

They all were dress for it, in black and blues, Clary wore her favorite black skinny jeans and a blue v-neck tee while her brother was in all black. Dressed like a shadow hunter, Jon would have made a perfect shadowhunter, he was trained and steady, he listened to Luke when he trains them and he can keep up with Luke. Luke had years of shadowhunter training plus his heightened when he became a wolf made him more dangerous, so it's amazing that Jon keeps up with him. She isn't bad herself but she wasn't as good as Jon, she was faster than Jon and can evade him pretty easily, sometimes being short had it's advantages. Simon was wearing his “ Made in Brooklyn”  shirt and black jeans with holes in it and combat boots that he borrowed from Jon. 

“I’m going to get us some drinks” her brother said, she nodded as her and Simon went deeper into the club. 

She kept her eyes on the demon making sure he didn't do anything dangerous to the mundanes, that includes to her best friend. Simon was talking to her but she blocked him out and focused on the boy making his way into the club he was looking at someone in the the back she spotted the girl, a shadow hunter she cane see the runes peaking out of her white dress her ruby necklace glowing as she came closer to the demon. She was a sight beautiful her long black hair flowing down her black she was being followed by two guys dressed in gear, she had only seen gear in the codex, it was an old codex that belonged to Luke’s since her mother had given or left all of her shadowhunter stuff back in Idris. 

“Simon!” she said 

“What?! I was only kidding” he said defensively

“I’ll be right back okay?” she left Simon on the dance floor, Jon was no where to be seen. 

The girl went into the closet and the demon followed, Clary made sure the two boys didn't seen her, they were drawing runes on each other and whispering as the blond boy went in while the black haired boy looked around, she hid, once they were all in the closet she followed. The door was locked,’damn’ she whispered.  Then she remembered her steele, she went into her boot and got it, she used it for an opening rune, then she glamoured herself hoping that they don’t see through it. She always made sure she placed the runes on her stomach where they wouldn't be visible to the public. She hid behind the shelves as she listened to their conversation.

“What’s your name?” he asked. 

The girl turned around and smiled with the light entering the room from the window her smile was flirty yet there was an edge to it that sent shivers through Clary’s body.

“Isabelle.”

Isabelle’s snake wristband started to move but it was still in her wrist.

“That’s a nice name” he said as he walked towards her, in the light her skin glowed her long black hair made her tan skin glow.

“So… I haven't seen you here before.”

“Are you asking me if I come here often?” she giggled covering her mouth with her hands. The snake’s eyes glowed dimly. As he walked towards her he noticed that the bracelet wasn't a bracelet he saw the runes on her skin.

“You…” 

He didn't get to finish what he was going to say. She moved with swiftness her palm struck him on his chest, hard , he staggered back. The snake moved towards her hand it became a whip, gold and glowing, it wrapped around his ankles bringing him to the ground. It started to burn him she could tell the metal was blessed by the angels which burnt demons horribly. She laughed, she moved towards him looking down, he should have seen that coming. No regular mundane would be dress the way Isabelle is, she is dress like that to cover her runes. She yanked hard on the whip making sure it was secured around the boys legs.

“Come and get him boys” she said stepping back. Clary heard a laugh the blond, they hauled him up right throwing him to the wall holding him by the hands. 

“So are there more of you?” he asked his gold eyes shined in the dark.

“More of what?” he asked 

“Oh come on now, don’t be like that” he said teasing the boy.

“You know what I am.” the sleeves hiding his runes slid down exposing them to the boy.

“Shadowhunter,” he hissed at them. 

The boy with the same hair color as Isabelle grinned. “We got you”

Clary stepped around the shelf hoping her glamour was still holding, she made sure she was still hidden behind the pillar just in case.

“You still haven’t told me if there were more of you?” he said placing a blade on his throat.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” the boys voice was pained the blade was cutting him, not enough to kill him but enough to pain him.

“He means demons. You do know what demons are don’t you?” the dark hair boy said 

“Demons” said the blond boy drawing the word out as if he was trying to make a statement.

“It is religiously defined as hell’s creatures, the servants of satan, or lucifer which ever your prefer, but understood here, for the purpose of the clave, to be any spirit whose origins is not from this dimension.—“ 

“enough Jace, we aren't here for a demonology lesson” Isabelle said looking annoyed.

“let’s get this done” she said picking at her nails. Jace grinned and turned towards the demon

“Alec and Isabelle say I talk too much” Clary had to agree he does talk a lot.

“Do you think I talk to much?”

The blue haired boy was sweating and his ankles were bleeding horribly. He tried to bargin with Jace. But Clary stopped listening she heard Valentine’s name. Her father, but he was dead her mom saw him died bones burnt to the ground along with her parents and the fairchild manor.

“Valentine’s in the ground” Jace said. “He’s just toying with us” Isabelle said.

“Just kill it Jace” she said he has no use.

“No no no. I know where he is.” the boy said in a panic.

“You all claim to know where he is. Well I know where he is too, he’s in hell where he belongs. And you— can go and join him” He stabbed him and he disappeared he was about to talk to the two with him but the door opened and Jon stood there panicked.

“Clary!” she fell over and she was in clear view of them they saw her look at him they were shock they probably thought she was a mundane and how she could see them was a shock. She knew Jon could see them too but he didn't look at them he came in avoiding them and kept his eyes on her.

“What are you doing here? Simon said you ran in here.” she decided to play along.

“I Followed the guy we saw outside and look” she pointed to where the three stood as well as the demons dead body which was starting to disappear. Jon looked but he didn't give anything away.

“There’s no one there Clary.” she stood and said “Yes Jon! Look!” Jon came in and picked her up she stood she knew what was happening but she never saw a shadowhunter kill before. Her legs were shaking.

“Come on, we’re going home.” he said as he guided her out the closet, leaving the 3 of them shocked. 

 


	3. Shadowhunters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter DOES contain words from Cassandra Clare's book but with a twist, I've left out a few things since if I wrote word for word it would be too long since I did incorporate my own writing. 
> 
> Non of the characters belong to me, the only thing that belongs to be is Jonathan's OOC behavior and the idea of Clary and Jon knowing about the shadow world and how it would have been if Jon was along for the journey to save their mom.

They headed for the door of the club with Clary still wrapped around Jon's arms, they were walking quickly Jon pushing away everyone who blocked their way, he saw Simon at the door looking panic.

"There you two are I was starting to get worried I was about to call the bouncer." he said

"Did you?" Jon asked, Simon shook his head. Jon relaxed, he didn't want to cause to much of a scene. 

He knew pandemonium was a bad idea, but even he couldn't stay away from downworlder hangs, if Clary and their mom actually knew what he was doing in London he would not be allowed to go back. He told his mom that he would finish high school here in New York, but he would eventually want to go back to London.

"Clary isn't feeling well, I think it's time for us to leave." Simon nodded.

Jon walked out with Clary and Simon feeling the stares of the 3 shadowhunters. They took a cab to Simon house and dropped him off before heading home. Once they arrived downstairs Jon took Clary's shoulders and said

"You cannot tell mom of what you saw okay? She'll freak out and start to worry." she nodded, Clary understood how their mom would react she would probably never let them out of the house. They went up the stairs where their mom was sat on the couch facing the door. She looked mad,

"where were you two? you told me that you would be home by 11. It's 12 am!" she said getting up.

"Sorry mom their was a line in the club—" shit she thought

"Club? Clary told me you two were at a party. What club?" then it dawned on her.

"you went to Pandemonium?!"

"It wasn't his fault mom I wanted to go." Jocelyn placed her hands on her head.

"I've told you both to stay away from places where shadowhunters are normally seen. You know what, never mind, we'll talk in the morning." Clary went to her room and fell right to her bed and went to sleep dreaming of the golden boy.

* * *

 

Clary woke up at 8 am. She heard walking around outside she stumbled out of her room and saw Jon drinking coffee with coffee waiting for her she smiled at him. His green eyes that mirrored her's seemed brighter in the day his blonde hair was a mess he was wearing workout clothes.

"Where's mom?" she asked as she drank her coffee.

"she went out with Luke. She'll be back in a few hours. Wanna run with me?" he asked

"Nahh. I have a project for my art class due tomorrow. I still have to finish it." He nodded and left the house Clary went to her room and tried to finish it but she kept on thinking about last night. She was in the living room when she heard the phone ring.

"hello?" she said over the phone.

"Is this Clarissa Fray?" the voiced sounded familiar but she couldn't place it.

"yeees?"

"Hi, I'm one of the knife-carrying hooligans you met last night in Pandemonium? I'm afraid I've made a bad impressions—"

"Simon!" Clary held the phone away from her ears as Simon started to laugh like crazy.

"That's not funny! How did you even know about that?"

"Sure it is. And I called Jon last night and asked why your were acting all wonky and he told me."

"uggh bastard." Clary said

"hey!" Simon said

"Not you. And you would not be laughing if you were here last night."

"She was mad that you were late?"

"Yup. She thought I was asleep while she was talking to Jon saying we disappointed her, she expected more from us, the normal disappointed parent stuff"

"so you're grounded?" said Simon as he talked over the talking she heard some talking in the background, yelling mostly, 

"I don't know yet. She went out with Luke earlier they aren't back yet. Are you at Eric's?" she asked, Simon was in a band with his friends they weren't a good band but they can play and sorta sing.

"yeah we're trying to come up with another name. What do you think of—"

"ORGY IN HOBOKEN" someone yelled in the back. Clary made a face, they change their band names so many time that their band van looked like a Brooklyn graffiti wall. 

"No. That is a horrible name"

"Yeah. Guys Ordy in Hoboken is out." Simon said

"Man what were we suppose to do now," she heard someone say, probably Kirk.

"Anyway back to why I actually called you, Eric has a poetry slam tonight at java jones you want to come?" If there was anything Eric was horrible at other than the band it was his poetry.

"hey everyone shut up will ya? he yelled.

"so what do you say?"

"I don't know my mom is still mad at me and I'm not sure she'll let me or Jon leave until we're 30."

"so? ask her to come with you. Jon too" Clary tried to picture her mother listening to Eric's poetry she could not picture it.

"come on I'll come and pick you up and talk to her. Your mother loves me." he said

"ah yes a sign of her questionable taste." She hung up on Simon as she heard someone come up the stairs.

"Hey Luke." she said "where's mom?"

"She's still downstairs getting stuff out of the trunk." he said placing the groceries on the table.

"Hey Luke can I tell you something?" she said looking over at the kitchen.

"Sure whats up?"

"well—"

"Hi sorry it took me forever to find parking and the boxes would not come up easily." her mother said placing the boxes on the couch.

"Mom what are the boxes for?" Jocelyn looked at Luke.

"well I've decided we're going to spend the rest of the rest of the summer up at Luke's farm. It'll be good for the four of us. Plus I need to finish some paintings and Jon is coming to finish senior year here so I got to sort that out."

"WAIT MOM?! What do you mean the rest of the summer? I've got plans with my friends and I still have art classes over at Tisch I saved up so much for that."

"I know, I promise I'll pay you back for it but we need to get out of the city."

"is this because we went to pandemonium last night? If it is I'm sorry we didn't get caught we were safe mom. No one saw us."

"No if's or but's Clary I called Jon he said he's fine with it."

"well why don't you three go and I'll stay here with Simon?

"This isn't a topic we will discuss Clary we're going tomorrow end of discussions."

"I have to go I'll see you tomorrow." Luke said as he was about to opened the door Simon opened.

"Jesus!" Luke exclaimed.

"Actually, it's just me," said Simon. "Although I've been told the resemblance is startling." He waved at Clary from the door way. "You ready?"

"Simon were you eavesdropping?" Jocelyn asked taking away her hand from her mouth.

"No I just got here. Why is something wrong? Should I leave?" before Jocelyn could answer Clary yanked Simon's arm out the door.

"Don't wait up." she said as she and Simon went down the stairs.

"Ow slow down women are you trying to rip my arms off." Simon said as the reached the corner of the street. Clary finally stopped.

"Sorry my mom just got me really mad. I just can't believe she's being like this. I know why she's being protective but she can't keep treating me and Jon like kids. I'm turning 16 in a few days I know how to take care of myself." Clary and Simon went around the corner and arrived at their favorite place to eat, Simon got a veggie burrito and she got a burger.

"hey where is your brother?" Simon asked asked.

"He's at the gym probably. He's teaching a Krav Maga class" Jon loved being active so he's always teaching a class whenever he can. Jon was fit but he wasn't bulky like most gym rats, he was rather thin but had muscles and can take out 3 guys at once. She's seen it in one of his competitions.

When they arrived at Java Jones Eric was already spewing random things as they sat on by the window. Clary signed as she sat down, Eric's voice booming over the mic, the things she does for Simon.

"I'm going to get us some coffee." said Simon. As Simon went up to the coffee bar she saw someone 'what the hell was he doing here?' she looked at Jace.

He notice her looking and smirked, she looked away facing Simon as he returned with coffee. She ignored Jace's present and tried to focus on the poetry, but she can feel him staring at him.

"Um, I'll be right back." she told Simon as she got up and went out the back door into the alley trying to catch her breath. She wanted to call Jon but she didn't get the chance because Jace followed her out.

"Your friends poetry is terrible." he said. She blinked in confusion

"what?"

"I said his poetry was terrible it sounded like he ate a dictionary and started vomiting random words."

"I don't care about Eric's poetry. I want to know why you're following me." Clary was annoyed she didn't enjoy being followed by shadowhunters, granted this was her first time being around any shadow hunters she still didn't like it. She knew what they stood for and while it was admirable it was also death.

"I wasn't following you." he said.

"Oh really so you just happened to walk into a coffee shop in Brooklyn to listen to some terrible poetry?"

"Ahh Little girl has sass" he said smiling.

"My name is not little girl. It's Clary."

"I know I heard your brother, was it? Say it back in the club. Pretty name, like the herb, Clary sage. In the old days people thought eating the seeds would help them see the fair folks. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

Of course she did Luke had tons of old books on downworlders, angels, nephilim, and more, she's read them all.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she told him fiddling with her ring.

"you don't know much do you?" he said his gold eyes steady and looking at her.

"You seem like any other mundane, you act like a mundane, and yet, you can see me. What a conundrum" he said

"What's a mundane?" she ask trying to look confuse, she was a good actress she can always get Simon to believe when she needs a favor.

"Someone from the human world. Like you, like your friend with the horrible poem, like your friend who has a very obvious crush on you."

"Simon? Simon doesn't have a crush on me." Jace laughed.

"oh yes he does. It's very obvious it's gross," he said before continuing

"I can't believe Hodge thought you were dangerous."

"Who's Hodge?" Clary asked

"He's my tutor back at the institute." He looked like he was thinking for a moment and then said

"Let me see your right hand." She knew what he was looking for, it was her first mark a silent brother swore to secrecy had given her and Jon their first mark, each when they were 12. That was the one mark that was on her hand and could not be glamoured away.

"No. Why are you here?" she asked while holding her hands to her chest.

"I needed to know who you are—" Jace didn't finish because her phone went off but then stopped only to ring again a few moments later.

"Please answer it it's annoying." he said.

She looked down on her phone and notice it was her mom calling. She must have been freaking out. She turned away from Jace

"Mom?"

"Oh Clary. Oh, thank god" Clary's body felt cold she never heard this much fear in her mothers voice.

"Mom are you okay what's wrong? Mom I'm coming home." she said frantic

"NO!" her voice filled with terror.

"Don't come home, go find Jon then go to Luke. Tell him he's found me" she said then she heard a smash on the other line

"Who found you? Mom?!"

"I love you Clary and your brother." the line went dead.

"MOM!" she screamed tears coming out of her eyes. She ignored Jace's voice, and ran home calling Jon. 

 


	4. Ravener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary runs home worried about her mother when she arrives her house is in a tip. She encounters a Ravener so how she has to try to stay alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter DOES contain words from Cassandra Clare's book but with a twist, I've left out a few things since if I wrote word for word it would be too long since I did incorporate my own writing. 
> 
> Non of the characters belong to me, the only thing that belongs to be is Jonathan's OOC behavior and the idea of Clary and Jon knowing about the shadow world and how it would have been if Jon was along for the journey to save their mom.

Jon picked up on the first ring, his voice frantic.

“Clary where are you? I got a message from mom she sounded like she was being attack!” 

“I’m running home. Where are you?” 

“I just left the gym I’m portalling home. Clary do not enter the house until I get there do you understand?” she did, but she didn't listen she hung up on Jon and ran upstairs. The place was a mess their furniture all over the floor, pictures and clothes all torn apart.

“Mom?!” she called out for her mom, she looked around before hearing a noise, she turned around then she saw a ravener demon by the door hissing at her, she took out her athame it wouldn't kill the demon she knew that Jon had his seraph blade with him he never leaves the house without it, her’s were at Luke’s, so the dagger was her best bet.

“ _girl. fresh. blood. to eat. oh to eat.”_ It hissed at her as it slithered towards her 

_“bones, to crunch, to suck out the marrow, to drink the veins…”_ Clary has never faced a demon before, her heart was pumping and she didn't know what to do the ravener swiped her Athame from her hands she fell back she went into her pocket remembering taking Jace’s sensor, she pressed the angelic rune on the sensor and stuffed it into the ravener’s mouth as it was getting read to bite her. The ravener started to twitch and glow then it fell on the ground, before she passed out from all the adrenaline she saw two blond figures, one was Jon and the other was Jace. Before Jace could act on it John took out his own blade and called out an angels name “Cassiel” the blade glowed and Jon jammed it into the ravener’s skull. Before she fully lost consciences she heard Jace say “You’re Nephilim.” 

She felt her body being picked up. She regained consciences, she was outside on the law she saw Jon looking through her bag, she tried to move her whole body was sore.

“Don’t move, there might be poison in your system.” he said taking out her stele then he drew an iratze and a strengthen rune on her.

“Clary I don’t know how long those runes will last, we have to get you to Luke’s.” Jon said to Clary helping her sit up.

“No,” Jace spoke up for the first time since Clary pass out. Damn he knew what they were now.

“I’m taking you guys to the institute.”

“Like hell you are. We’ve survive this long without the help of the institute or the clave we don’t need it now.” Jon said 

“You don’t have a choice. Those demons will be back, those runes can only keep your sister up for so long. She needs medical help and we have that in the institute.” he said 

“There are things called hospitals.” Jon said 

“Yeah good luck explaining those wounds in a mundane hospital. Look we don’t have time to argue, the cops are coming and it looks like the runes are doing much for her the demon poison is counteracting the runes.” 

“Jon” Clary said faint, placing her hand on his arm she could hear her voice crack. Jon signed he picked her up. “Lead the way” he said. 

“But first we need to place a glamour on us.” said Jon. Jace nodded and drew the rune on each of them, after he finished he started to walk.

They arrived in the institute after a long walk he didn't want to take the train because it would have been too long a wait, but he drew a stamina rune on him when he was running home. Jon looked up at the church and saw the angel Raziel and the Angelic rune first before it fully took shape. They entered the church and Jace called out

“Isabelle! Alec!”

“What the hell is this?” Alec said coming down the stairs as Isabelle followed. 

“Hey isn't that the mundane we saw in the club.” Isabelle asked

“Yeah she is and she isn't a mundane.” 

“Come on we have to take her to the infirmary.” Jace said, they were hesitant but still led the way, Jon followed Alec and Isabelle to the infirmary. 

“Place her there” Isabelle said pointing at a bed. He placed Clary down he notice the blood on her clothes it was hers. It was his, damn the demon must have gotten him too. He was too busy focusing on Clary he ignored the pain in his arms. 

“You’re bleeding” Alec said. 

“Wow observant” he snapped he looked at Alec.

“I’m sorry. It’s just—“

“Don’t worry I grew up with Jace and Izzy, I’m use to sarcasm.” he said.

He handed him a wet cloth and he wiped the blood off him the demon was already dead so he didn't get the poison Clary got, he looked over his sister. He was suppose to protect her and keep her way from this he was only 1 almost two when the war happened and yet he still remembered it he remembered being carried by his mother while she was still pregnant with Clary he remembered going into hiding in a strange city he didn't know. He remembered being left at Magnus while she went back to Idris to see what happened. He remembered when Clary was born she was so tiny and innocent. He remembered making a silent promise that he would keep her safe. He was knocked back to reality when he heard his name being called not Jon but, 

“Jonathan?” It was Hodge. Damn why didn't he realize it before, Isabelle looked so much like her mother and Alec, short for Alexander, he use to play with him when they were just toddlers during circle meetings, it also looked like Alec didn't make the connection just yet and he wanted to keep it like that.

Jon decided to play dumb, he did not need to be sucked into all this Nephilim business. He just needed Clary to wake up so they can go get Luke and go find their mother.

“I’m sorry you look so familiar to someone I use to know.” Jon shook his head

“All I need is my sister to be okay.” Jon said looking at the 3 teens in front of him. Alec was looking at him with curiosity, while Isabelle was trying to read him.

“You’re a shadowhunter like us.” Jon shook his head in disgust,

“I’m not a shadowhunter. I’m nephilim but I am not a shadowhunter.” He admired them how they wanted to protect the world but they cause so much destruction as well he knew that much. “What do you mean? Every Nephilim becomes a shadowhunter there isn't a choice” Jace said.

“Well we did. My mother didn't want us to be bonded to the Clave. We stay out of your business and we keep to ourselves,” he said sternly. 

“But you have marks I can see it on your arms.” Jace said looking at Jon with curiosity,

“They are mostly for protection and to keep us invisible from downworlders. They see us but they don’t think twice of us. They just think we’re mundanes, same way you thought we were mundanes when you first saw us.” he said.

 “Why are you guys running from the Nephilim?” Isabelle asked with a judgemental tone in her voice. Jon smirked, she had no right.

“Same reason you’re parents were banned from Idris. The war. To get away from it, our mother thought it was better to raise us away from the shadow hunters.” Isabelle looked shocked,

“What? You think I don't know who you are? I might have been raised away from the nephilim but downworlders do gossip and I know who runs the institute. The great Lightwood family dishonor and banish from the home land because of the part they played in this war.” he said,

He knew he was pushing their buttons. All three of them look like the were about to attack him. Before Isabelle could act Hodge placed a hand on her shoulders holding her back.

“How long will it take for the poison to completely leave her system?” Jon asked Hodge. He walked over to Clary placing his hands on where her wounds were. Hodge looked at Jon, 

“A few hours for the poison to completely wash out when I’ve given her the medicine, but I do not know how long until she ways up.” 

Jon was afraid of that. He didn't want to stay in the institute but there was no way he was leaving Clary alone with them. Especially not with Jace he knew that look he gave his sister at the club, he liked her and by the way Clary was looking at him when they were leaving then she felt the same way. Jon was about to say something when his phone rang, he sighed and looked down on his phone it was Simon. He walked out of the infirmary and answered his phone.

“Hey Simon listen this isn't a good time”

“You bet it isn't a good time. Do you know where your sister is? She ran out on Eric’s poetry smash and she isn't answering her phone” he said like he's been pacing, he admired Simon’s concern for Clary he always felt better when he knew Simon was watching over Clary. But he had to do it.

“Si can you not call for a few days it’s not a good time and we need to fix a few things” before Simon could answer, Jon ended the call and tried to call Luke but his cell went to voicemail. 

“Damn” he struck the wall leaving a mark on it.

“Angry Issues?” he turned around and saw Jace leaning on the wall behind him. Jace was handsome, he’ll give him that, if he had his sister or mothers drawing talents he would draw him or if he had his camera right now he would take a picture. 

“No. I never thought I would set foot in an institute all my life but yet here I am. Waiting for my sister to wake up”

“Hodge said to show you to a room for the night so follow me I guess.” Jace said and walked in front of him. They arrived in a room with a double bed and a big window looking out into the city. The institute was in the middle of Manhattan but they nulled the noise of the city to a dull. Jace left Jon alone in the room, he walked around and saw a set of pajamas on the bed just plain sweatpants and a t-shirt. He changed his clothes and went to bed.


	5. Not A Chapter: Annoucement

Okay so hey everyone, this will be a quick announcement, so I've decided I was going to start writing on wattpad again and I was thinking of putting this story on wattpad. I will be updated the same time I update a chapter on here. I still have to get the four chapters already up on here was thinking one chapter a day until I get all of them up on wattpad. My user on wattpad is onedirectionfanfic15, as you can tell I made it a while ago but I can't change the user plus I did not feel like creating a new wattpad account so you can go over there if it's easier to read since Wattpad does have an app you can download on your phones. So thanks for being so patient with this story.


	6. 3 days asleep and I miss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter DOES contain words from Cassandra Clare's book, but with a twist, I've left out a few things since if I wrote word for word it would be too long since I did incorporate my own writing.
> 
> None of the characters belong to me, the only thing that belongs to me is Jonathan's OOC behavior and the idea of Clary and Jon knowing about the shadow world and how it would have been if Jon was along for the journey to save their mom.

"Does she look worst to you?" Clary heard a voice say, then another voice replied

"Well Hodge did say the medicine would have some side effects. Maybe it makes them paler I don't know." a male voice replied.

"Where's her brother I thought he would be here?" The female voice said which she now realized was Isabelle's voice and they were talking about Jon. She really wished she could open her eyes but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't.

"He's probably still asleep he and Jace were sparring yesterday. He can really keep up with Jace surprisingly." She heard the male voice say which was probably Alec.

The voices stopped for a few she wondered if they left but she didn't hear any footsteps so they were still in the room. She felt something cold pressed against her forehead, she didn't notice how hot her body felt until the cloth touched her skin.

"Come on leave her alone for a few hours, she needs rest." A different voice she did not recognize said.

"What rest? all she has been doing is sleeping." Alec said with a snark to his voice. She heard the foot steps retreat leaving her alone with her thoughts. She started to feel weak again and could feel herself loose consciences once more. She didn't know how long she was asleep but she was awaken when she heard Alec and Isabelle again.

"Do you think she'll ever wake up? It's been 3 days already."

"You have to give her time. Demon poison is strong stuff, besides she wasn't raised with the protection of runes and spells like us. The poison will affect her more than it doe with us."

"Didn't her brother say they did have the proper rituals placed on them like we did?"

"Who knows Alec; he barely told us anything."

"I hope she doesn't die that will cause such a mess and we'll have to explain it to mom and dad." 3 days? She had to wake up her throat was dry and all her thoughts were running around her mind.

 _I have to open my eyes._ She tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't her dreams were keeping her asleep; she sees blood, her family, Simon on the grounds dead and ripped apart. She saw Isabelle with her whipped wrapped around her body, Jace with white feathers all over him. She saw Magnus hunched over a body but she didn't know who it was.

"I still can't believe she manage to kill a ravener. Even with her knowledge of demons, her brother said she never took training seriously how did she manage to kill that demon?" So Jon told them about their training, she wondered what else he told them. She really needed to wake up now.

"Jace said she stuffed his sensor in the demons mouth."

"Hodge says if she doesn't wake up soon we would have to get the silent brothers involve in this."

"Angel, I hope not, they give me the creeps. Anyone who mutilates themselves like—"

"We mutilate ourselves Iz."

"I know Alec, but when we do it, it isn't permanent. And it doesn't always hurt." The conversations seized. Until Alec spoke up again,

"Hey where's Jace? He's the one that suggested she and her brother come here. I would have thought he would take an interest in her recovery."

"Hodge said he hasn't been here since Jon talked to us. Come to think of it he's the only one who hasn't come checked on her. I guess he doesn't care."

"Sometimes I wonder if he— look! She moved." Izzy said rather loudly,

"Well I guess she's alive after all" a sigh

"I'll go tell Hodge and her brother"

Clary's eyelids felt crusty as if she's been asleep for months instead of 3 days. She saw clear blue skies above her, white puffy clouds and little cherubs with gold ribbons on their wrist. She looked around the room she was in, their were beds, empty like she was the only one who's been here for a while. Her senses seem to come back to life, she could hear the New York City traffic outside the window, she smelt the alcohol and maybe some food.

"So, you're finally awake." said a dry voice.

"You're brother will be pleased, he's in and out of here since he and Jace brought you here."

"We all thought you would die in your sleep". Clary turned her head and saw Isabelle sat on one of the empty beds her hair in two braids and was in jeans and a dark tee instead of the white dress she saw her in last. Her runes now clearly visible in the day light.

"Well sorry to disappoint you." Clary's voice felt raspy as she spoke. She took in her surroundings.

"Is this the institute?"

"Yeah it is. You're in the infirmary, not that you haven't figured that out already." A sudden, stabbing pain made Clary clutch her stomach. She gasped. Isabelle looked at her alarm.

"Are you okay?" The pain was fading, but Clary was aware of the acid feeling in the back of her throat and a light headedness.

"My stomach." And as if something clicked in Isabelle's head

"Oh right. I almost forgot. Hodge said to give you this when you woke up." She handed her something in a come it smelt weird but it was steaming and was probably some herbs, Dorothea would give to her mother everything she or Jon felt ill it usually worked. She took the come from Isabelle and drank it straight, it made her head feel better and the pain in her stomach dulled. Isabelle also handed her some bread to chew on.

"Where's my brother?" Clary asked as she sipped the last content of her drink.

Before Isabelle could reply Jon ran into the infirmary and straight for her. He gave her a hug stroking her head like when they were kids and he would comfort her. She hugged him back burying her head in his shoulders. It was nice seeing someone familiar,

"Sorry to interrupt your reunion, but Hodge would want to see her now, Jon. I'm Isabelle by the way." Clary let go of Jon and looked up at Isabelle.

"Yeah I know who you are." She said whipping her face.

"Well when you're ready some of my clothes are hanging in the bathroom, they might be a little big on you but you'll need to wash up the bathroom is that way" Isabelle said pointing to the door,

"Your brother will take you to the library when you've finish." She said and walked out of the infirmary leaving her alone with Jon. She looked at her brother he looked the same maybe a little tired but he was still Jon. He caught her looking and smiled,

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"A little mucky but other than that I'm okay. I guess I'll have to change my clothes now." She went to the bathroom and found some of Isabelle's clothes, she washed up and tried to fix her hair when she realized that it was as tamed as it was going to be she changed into Isabelle's clothes, which looked ridiculous on her.

Clary had to roll the legs on the jeans up several times before she stopped tripping on them, the red shirt Clary wore had a plunging neckline which emphasized her lack of a, as Eric called them, "rack". She looked up at herself on the mirror she had a small bruise on her cheek but other than that she looked okay. She sighed and decided that this was the best she was going to look. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Jon sat on the bed looking at nothing, she realized that he has been here for 3 days but hasn't mentioned Luke.

"Jon we have to call Luke, he might be worried he would have noticed Mom is missing and so are we." Jon looked at her and shook his head,

"I've tried calling him his phone rings but no one picks up."

"Well did you go to the book shop?"

"No they won't let me out of sight. Come on Hodge has been wanting to talk to the both of us since we've arrived but he wanted to wait until you were awake to ask the questions."

"Listen Clary wait for me to come back okay then we'll go see Hodge. I need to get my stuff from my room and we'll leave as soon as Hodge speaks to us then we'll go to Luke's." Jon walked out of the infirmary leaving Clary to wait for him, but in the distance she could hear a faint sound of a piano.

So Clary followed the melody and it led her to a double door she opened the door she noticed she was in a music room, she looked inside and saw a grand piano in the center of the room, chairs were stacked by the wall and there was a harp in the corner of the room. But all her attention was on the piano and on Jace, his slender hands moved rapidly over the keys. He didn't have any shoes but he was dressed in jeans and a grey t-shirt, his hair was ruffled like he just woken up and decided to play the piano. She listened and watched him play the piano for who knows how long but she must have made a noise, because he stopped playing and turned his head.

"Alec?" he said. "Is that you?"

"It's not Alec. It's me." She said as she stepped further into the room. She heard movement until Jace was facing her.

"Our own sleeping beauty. Who finally kissed you awake?"

"Nobody. I woke up on my own."

"Was there anyone with you?" She said crossing her arms, she was cold and Isabelle's barely there top wasn't helping.

"Isabelle, but she went off to get someone— Hodge, I think. And Jon went to get something, he told me to wait, but—"

"Ahh your brother he's a good fighter, even manage to defeat Alec. And that was a shock since Alec is usually unbeatable during training, well I can beat him, but you know."

"You're very confident in your abilities." she said.

"Yeah well I've been called the best shadowhunter of my generation. I guess I don't really have to explain what a shadow hunter is to you since you and your brother seem pretty in the know."

"Yeah, sorry for lying to you we were told never to reveal what we are. But I guess Jon had no choice."

"Yeah well—"

"Hey what happened to my clothes?" She asked him

"I had to burn them, their was demon poison on it. But enough about that, come on, I'll take you to Hodge."

The Institute was huge, an endless space that looked like it came out one of those old castles Clary saw in Scotland when her mother and Luke took them to the U.K before Jon left for London. But she's never seen them in the states, until now. Some doors were open and Clary notice that there were a bunch of identical double or single beds in them, a wardrobe with angels and weapons carved into them like they were in the infirmary except these angels weren't gold but mahogany, matching the furniture.

"Why are these bedrooms so empty? Doesn't the institute welcome all types of Shadowhunters?"

"People come and go. No one really stays, only Alec and Izzy, their parents and younger brother, Max, as well as myself and Hodge live here." said Jace as they turned a corner and climbed some stairs.

"So where are they? Alec and Isabelle's parents, I mean?"

"Away they got called to Idris they brought Max with them. Have you been to Idris" Jace asked her. She shook her head, "No. But Jon was born there he and my mom came to New York before I was born." She said

"Have you?" she asked Jace trying to get his attention off her.

"I was born there. I lived there until I was 10." Before Clary could ask any more questions Jace pushed the doors open. After a moment of hesitation she followed Jace inside. The library was circular, with a high ceiling the walls were lined with books, hundreds and hundreds of books. The books were bound in leather and velvet, she could tell that some of them were spell books just by the looks of them, she's been in Magnus's apartment plenty of times to know what spell books were bound with. But still, she was shocked, she has never seen these many books and she use to spend her summers with Luke looking at books for his shop. This was a whole different level of beauty, she can tell her face was in complete shocked. The floor was a mixed of wood and marble there were desks with books in the center of the room and a map laid on the center table.

"A book lover, I see" a voice said, she notice a man, Hodge, standing by one of the shelves, he was young but something in his face made him seem older, maybe it was the grey streak in his hair or the tiredness in his walk.

"You didn't tell me that, Jace." Jace chuckled.

Even without looking, she could tell he was standing with his hand in his pocket and grinning that infuriating grin of his.

"We haven't done much talking during our short acquaintance," he said, "I'm afraid our reading habits haven't come up yet."

Clary turned to look at Jace glaring at him. He raised his hand in defeat backing up. She turned her head back to Hodge,

"How can you tell? That I like books, I mean."

"The look on your face when you walked in." Hodge said as he got up and walked around the table.

"But enough about books, my name is Hodge Starkweather" Starkweather that was a well known shadow hunter name she really hadn't heard about them recently but she had read about the family names in her mother's codex.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Clary Fray." she took his outstretch hand and shook it.

"Fray? That isn't a shadow hunter name?" She heard a voice from the corner of the library, she saw Alec sprawled out on a red armchair by the empty fireplace.

"And I can't believe you buy her story. All of you" he said. At first Clary didn't even register his words. She was to busy looking at him she just noticed how much he and Isabelle looked alike. Clary always wonders if she and Jon look alike, but they hardly do. Both she and Jon were pale like their parents and they both have their mothers forest green eyes, Jon skin was clear as day not a blemish in sight, while her face was covered in freckles that she did not like, freckles on her mother were beautiful, then again Jocelyn Fray made everything look beautiful. Alec was no less beautiful than his sister, same light skin and dark hair but while Isabelle held the room making people stare into her dark eyes, Alec seemed to want to disappear which was quiet hard because of his height and his hazel eyes with specks of green eyes that had the color the Forrest.

"What do you mean Alec?" Hodge raised eyebrow. Clary wondered how old he was; there was a sort of agelessness in him despite the grey in his hair. He wore a tweed suit that Clary only every saw in those cheesy college movies Simon makes her watch.

"Are you suggesting that she didn't kill the demon after all?"

"Of course she didn't. Look at her— she's tiny and barely has training how did she manage to kill that bloodthirsting demon." He said accusingly.

"You've went against her brother yesterday and he manage to put an end to you undefeated streak." Jace said bluntly but their was a softness in his voice even when it felt like he was trying to insult Alec.

"How is Clary any different from Jon?" he asked.

"Well she's a little kid"

"I'm not a little kid" Clary interrupted. "I'm sixteen years old—well, I will be on Sunday."

"The same age as Isabelle," Hodge said.

"Would you call her a child?"

"Isabelle hails from one of the greatest Shadowhunter dynasties in history," Alec said dryly.

"This girl hails from New Jersey and we don't even know what her real name is."

"I'm from Brooklyn and you know nothing about me. I know my linage and I don't have to explain to you or your spoiled rotten sister where I come from." She was outrage with him thinking he knows her. Alec looked astonished.

"What did you call me?" Jace laughed. "She has a point, Alec," Jace said.

"It's not funny Jace" he said starting on his feet.

"Are you going to let her talk to me like this?"

"Yes," Jace said kindly. "It'll do you good—try to think of it as endurance training."

Alec sighed rather loudly placing his hand on his head rubbing it, like he's been dealing with his for days.

"We may be parabatai," Alec said tightly. "But your cockiness is wearing on my patience."

"And your reluctance is wearing on mine. When I got to her house she why lying in a pool of blood with a dying demon practically on top of her. I saw it as her brother stabbed it and as it vanished."

"So you're saying it was her brother who killed it.—" before Jace could answer she heard Jon's voice.

"No it was Clary, I just wanted the dying thing off my sister so I stabbed it and made sure it disappeared quicker." He said, his voice cold and to the point she's pretty sure he heard the whole thing that's why he was glaring at Alec with daggers in his eyes. Jon turned to Clary

"I told you to wait in the Infirmary, but I guess I should have known you wouldn't listen."

"We can leave now I'm sure Hodge got what he wants from Clary." She went over to her brother getting ready to leave.

"You can't leave let you still don't know why someone sent a demon to your family." Hodge said walking towards them.

"Do you really think someone sent a demon to their house? Why?" Jace asked

"I don't know but until we do know you two are under protection of the clave wether you like it or not."

"We can't stay here. Look we've wasted enough here when we could be looking for our mother. So we need to leave." said Jon

"Do you know where to start looking?" Hodge asked, she looked at Jon and he was quiet.

"That's what I thought." Hodge told them to stay in the institute until further notice but Clary wasn't having it. She needed to see what happened at the house. Once Alec and Hodge left, leaving her with Jace and her brother she started to pace she needed to know where her mother was, why Luke wasn't answering.

"Jon I need to see the house. We need to call Luke."

"I told you Luke isn't—"

"well let me try." He sighed and handed her his cell. She dialed Luke's number and waited for him to answer. After the last ring someone picked up

"Luke!" Jon stood up as Clary yelled.

"Luke why haven't you been answering your phone, Jon's been calling for days. Luke someone took mom and we don't know where she is, a ravener demon attacked me at the house and—"

"Clary this isn't a good time right now don't call me" Then he hung up. She had never heard Luke's voice that toughed on her before.

She stood there for a while processing Luke's word she felt like crying but she couldn't not in front of Jace. She felt Jon's grip on her shoulder, she placed her hands on his and handed him his phone back. She turned towards him and said.

"We're going to our house.


	7. Forsaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary, Jon and Jace go check out the damage the demon did at the Fray household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter DOES contain words from Cassandra Clare's book, but with a twist, I've left out a few things since if I wrote word for word it would be too long since I did incorporate my own writing.
> 
> None of the characters belong to me, the only thing that belongs to me is Jonathan's OOC behavior and the idea of Clary and Jon knowing about the shadow world and how it would have been if Jon was along for the journey to save their mom.

Before they left for their house Jace suggested they go to the weapons room. Clary said that they didn't need for him to come with them but she can see that he wasn't going to take no for answer. She wanted to find out what happened to her mother so she didn't argue and just followed him to the weapons room. The weapons room was exactly the way a weapons room should look like, there were swords, spears, seraph blades, arrows, mace, whips, bow staffs, gauntlets, and more weapons than she could name. Alec was sat his head facing down on something she couldn't see from where she was standing.

"Where's Hodge?" Jace asked 

"Writing to the Silent Brothers" Alec shuddered and so did Clary. 

She did not enjoy the silent brothers she got extremely injured once on a trip to Europe with her family and they were no where near a hospital so they had no choice but to go to the bone city. The brothers don't bother with Clave business so their mother wasn't as hesitant but she suggested that only one silent brother can help them, the same one who placed Clary's first mark on her. He wasn't as bad as the others but she still did not enjoy looking at them.

"Are the blades finish?" Jace asked as she sat on the table next to Alec. She walked with Jon and they say Alec was putting some finishing touches on a few seraph blades.

"what are their names?" Jon asked, Alec seems to have no problems with Jon since he answered right away show one blade to him.

"This one is Sanvi and the other two are Sansanvi and Semangelaf." Jon picked one from the table and called it's name, he was always a fan of weapons ever since they were kids. Their mother aloud him to go to archery camp with Simon since it was the only weapon that mundanes also used that were primary to them. 

"We're here to pick up some weapons," said Jon as he placed Sansanvi back on the table. "Nothing major but Jace won't let us leave without any." 

"Hodge said you can't leave until the brothers get here."

"Clary wants to check her house out. And Hodge said they can't leave without supervision and I'm going with them and you can't tell Hodge we're leaving we'll be back later." Jace says as he grabs a new sensor since Clary stuffed his old one up a ravener. 

Jon grabbed some daggers and mace as well as a throwing knife, weapons easier to hide, cause unlike Jace he didn't have many pockets to hide weapons like swords. She's pretty sure Jon's seraph blade is on his leg since he's walking a bit stiffly. 

"What are you hoping to find at your house anyway?" Jace asked,

"Clues hopefully, like who took her, we've never bother anyone not downworlders or the clave so I don't understand why they took her."

"Listen you don't have to come with us, Clary and I are perfectly fine." Jon said

"No. You two can't leave by yourself. Come on we have to go before it get's dark I don't feel like handling demons or downworlders."

"Jace" Alec exhaled, but Jace ignored him.

"Don't tell Hodge okay?" Jace looked at him and Alec just nodded clearly not approving of Jace's decisions.

Jace led the way down the hall, Clary walking at half space behind her brother while Jace chatted with him they seemed like they've come to an understanding. 

"Have you got your house keys?" Jon patted his jean pocket,

"Yup" 

"Good. Not that we couldn't break in, but we'd run a greater chance of disturbing any wards that might up if we did." 

"We know how to shut the wards down," Clary said quietly, Jace looked down at her and smiled

"Are you suggesting we break in?" 

"NO! Of course not."

xxx

They spent the train ride to Clary's house in silents, it wasn't awkward, she actually enjoyed it. It gave her the time to process everything that has happened in the last few days. Jon nudged her 'you okay?' he said, she nodded. He seemed to accept her answer cause he went back on looking at his shoes. Clary looked around the train and saw a couple school girls starring at Jon and Jace, she was used to this because everyone stared at Jon he was good looking, she hears that everywhere they go, but now add Jace to the mix those girls were practically drooling one of the girls caught her looking at them and she swore she felt a chill those girls were looking at her with daggers. Probably wondering how she got to be around these boys. No one really believed that her and Jon were related, they didn't look alike, besides their eyes. Jon was pale, way paler than her so everyone mistakes them for a couple with grosses Clary out, she doesn't understand how Jon is so oblivious when it comes to the stares. Jace seems to notice the stares and he was smirking and looked at the girls and they all turned red. Clary glared at him,

"What?"

"You really enjoy the attention don't you?"

"Well of course. I'm stunningly attractive" 

"Haven't you ever heard that modesty is an attractive trait?

"Only from ugly people," Jace confined. Clary sighed 

"How come they can see you?"

"Glamour is a pain. You should know." He said looking at Jon and Clary.

"Not really we've never tried to be invisible like you do. We just use enough to pass off as mundanes, not that challenging." Jon said shrugging at Jace's statement.

When they left the station and headed for Clary and Jon's apartment Clary decided she needed to know something.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked,

"If you must."

"The Lightwoods they aren't your family correct?"

"No, they're my adoptive family. My father was their fathers parabatai so when my dad died they sent me to them."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know about—"

"My dad? Yeah don't worry we don't about it."

The rest of the walk was quiet. Jon walked ahead of them seeing if there was anyone who was following them. It was starting to get dark so the demons might start of come for them, when they arrived at her house Clary felt her heart pumping she was sure Jace was able to hear it as she walked next to him. They stopped by the hedges that surrounded her front door from the outside everything looked fine. She was expecting police tape and broken window glass, but there was no sign of destruction.

"What happened here? It looks normal like it has been untouched."

"Someone must have put a glamour on it to make it seem like everything was fine." Jon said, Jace took out his sensor it was clicking faintly as they climbed the stairs to their house, then it stopped. Jace frowned. "It's picking up demonic activity but it could just be left over from that night. I'm not getting anything strong enough for there to be any demons now."

Clary let out a breath she hadn't realize she was holding. "Good." Jon opened their house door and pushed it quietly. Jace pushed her and Jon back. "I'll go first," he said. Clary wanted to say something and so did Jon but Jace already walked in so they decided to follow. Once they entered she notice Dorothea's door was shut and untouched. She looked down on the floor and saw it "Blood." she heard one of the boys say.

"Maybe it's mine." Her voice sounded tiny, "From the other night."

"No it would have been dried by down." Jon said as they followed Jace up the stairs to their house, Jon opened the door, he was about to go in when Jace pulled his jacket back 

"Me first." Jace held up his seraph blade and went in. When she got in she saw that their living room was empty, entirely empty, like when they first moved in— the walls were bare, no pictures of her and Jon, her mom and Luke, her and Simon when they graduated 8th grade or Jon's first archery competition. The only thing in the wall were some of her mothers painting in perfect order like she was in a dream. She turned into the kitchen and it was just as empty as the other room, the fridge and microwave were gone, the shelves were empty the only thing in the kitchen was the dining table and chairs. 

"what would demons," she said, "want with our microwave?" she looked around once more. Jon walked in, 

"I don't know but our rooms are empty too, only the beds and dressers are in there. It's like they took all our personal items." 

"I don't know why they took all your stuff, but I'm not sensing any demonic presence right now. I'd say they're long gone."

She glanced around once more, everything that made this place home was gone all the pictures, furnitures, books, sport items, all gone.

"Are you satisfied?" Jace asked. "There's nothing here." She shook her head.

"I want to see my room." Jon looked at her

"Clary I told you—" she didn't let him finish, she push pass him and navigated herself to her room, she knew her house, even with the lights out she knew her way to her room. She stood outside it she reached for the door handle, it was cold against her hand. She saw Jon and Jace standing behind her as she turned the knob, or trying to. It moved slowly, almost stickily, as if the other side of it was filled with glue or syrup—

The door blew open knocking all of them off their feet and across the hall. She pulled herself up to her knees, there was a dull roar in her ears.

Jace, flat against the wall, was fumbling with something in his pocket, his face was mask with surprise. In front of them was a giant man as big as a tree clutching an axe. He smelt of poisonous sweat and rotting flesh. Clary was glad his face was shielded by his hair, she didn't take she could take it. Jon was knocked out next to her, she went over to him turning him over, blood ran down his forehead she whipped it off and took her stele out of her pocket she drew at iratze on his neck, she turned to Jace who managed to stand up she saw him holding a seraph blade he raised it and called out: "Sansanvi!" the blade glowed, Jace struck out, slashing at the gigantic man, who staggered back, she felt Jon stirr on her lap he opened his eyes and saw the demon, he quickly got up pulled Clary out the door, Jace followed them out, he locked the door, she could hear the demon pounding on the door, Jace turned to them his eyes glowing with excitement, "Get downstairs! Get out of the—"

Another blow came and the door flew open. It would have knocked Jace over if he hadn't move, she can tell now why Jace was called the best. Suddenly, Jace was by the door again fighting the demon, her brother who was holding her back seemed to be analyzing the creature she knew he had an idea

"Clary you're still healing stay here." 

"Jon you were just unconscious a few minutes ago you can't be—" before she finished her sentence Jon moved upstairs calling 'Cassiel' and attacking the thing as it aimed for Jace. It was two against one but she felt like it could have still harmed them. Jon knocked the thing face front on the bannister, Jace laughed as he swung of it. The creature got up Jace and Jon surrounding it, Jon slit the creatures hand and he dropped the axe while Jace stabbed it's shoulder with the Seraph Blade, for a moment the giant just stood there swinging back and fort then it grabbed Jon and threw him down stairs "JON!" Clary screamed as she raced towards her brother, he groaned and got up then looked up, she saw the giant fell over, his hands gripping Jace's legs, he cried out as the giant fell down the stairs dragging Jace with him. The giant was nearly dead lying in a pool of his blood, Jon got up and pushed it off Jace's legs. 

"Jace?" His eyes opened. "Is it dead?"

"Almost" Clary said grimly.

"Fuck" He winced. "My legs—" 

"Hold Still." Crawling around to his head, Clary slipped her hand under his arms and pulled him up right. He leaned up on the wall,

"Is your arm alright?" She stood up looking down at him she looked at her brother who was examining the creature. 

"Clary" she heard Jon call her, she turned and he beckon her over. She looked at Jace he was leaning on the wall, his eyes closed. She walked over to Jon, looking at the creature it was out.

"Hand me a seraph blade in Jace's jacket" 

Clary walked over to Jace's jacket which was supporting his leg, his eyes shot up 

"I'm getting a seraph blade for Jon."

"Take Sanvi" he said pointing to the one that was on the floor. She nodded and tossed it to Jon, he caught it 

"Sanvi" Jace told him and he nodded.

"Thanks," he said. "Sanvi" Jon called out and the blade glowed, "Don't watch" he told Clary. 

She didn't understand how he was so use to this, they've never really seen demons, much alone fought them. But Jon seemed very comfortable with it, he raised the blade and brought it down and slit the things throat, blood fountained from the giants throat, splattering over Jon's boots.

"I told you not to watch."

"I thought it would disappear. Like in Pandemonium" 

"That wasn't a demon" Jace was now standing, limping but standing, he went over to his jacket and picked it up and drew up his stele.

"What do you mean?" she asked Jace.

"You see those scars on his face?" he said after he drew the iratze on his face. "That's what happens if you use this stele on a mundane. How do you not know this?"

"My mother avoided going into details, she just thought some simple things how to mark  ourselves, we've never really use more than to glamour ourselves and some iratzes but that's about it." She said still looking at the creature.

"How your brother seems more aware of this?" Jace asked looking at Jon who was whipping the blade off with his shirt.

"I don't know."

"He letting on less than you know. Maybe you should ask him." 

"Why would someone do that to themselves?" Clary stared at him.

"Nobody would. It's something that gets done to them. By a warlock or a downworlder gone bad. Forsaken's are loyal to those who makes them, and they are fierce killers. They can obey simple commands, it's like having a zombie army— who listens to everything you say." Jace stepped over to Jon and looked at both of them. "I'm going back upstairs."

"But there's nothing there."

"There might be more of them," he said, almost hoping that he was right.

"You two should head back to the institute." He started up the steps.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a shrill and familiar voice. "There are more of them where the first one came from." 

Jace, who was at the top of the stairs, spun and stared. So did Jon and herself, although they knew who it was. 

"Madame Dorothea?" Jon said as Madame Dorothea stepped out of her apartment, she crossed her arms looking up at Jace then to her and her brother.

"You two." she said pointing to Clary and Jon, "Why involve yourselves with the clave?"

"You know her?"

"She's—"

"More what?" Jace asked her, coming down the stairs two steps at a time.

"More Forsaken," replied Dorothea with a cheerfulness that didn't really fit the circumstances. She looked around the entryway. "You've made a mess, haven't you? I'm sure you weren't planning on cleaning up either. Typical Shadowhunters."

"But you're a mundane" Jace said reaching the floor.

"So observant," she said with a gleam in her eyes, "The clave really broke the mold with you."

"Jonathan," she said smiling turning to her brother. "You're back from London. How was Arthur?"

"Arthur?" Clary asked, Jon was avoiding her gaze as he turned to Dorothea. 

"He's well, he send his regards he wishes he could have come last time you were suppose to meet." Jon's voice was melodic, like it was rehearsed.

"Arthur Blackthorn?" Jace, seeming to recognize the name, asked Jon. "How do you know the head of the London Institute?" Claire's eyes widened, the bruises on his skin when he came back from London.

"Never mind that, we'll continue with that later." Jace said his anger returning, he turned to Madame Dorothea.

"You know about the Clave?" he demanded. "You knew about them, and you knew there were forsaken in this house, and you didn't notify them? Just the existence of Forsaken is a crime against the covenant—"

"Neither the Clave nor Covenant have ever done anything for me," said Madame Dorothea, her eyes flashing angrily. "I owe them nothing." For a moment her New York accent vanished, replaced with a thicker, deeper accent that Clary didn't recognize.

"Jace stop it," Jon said putting a hand in front of Jace. He turned to Dorothea and asked.

"What about our mother? You must know something about her disappearance? You must have heard what happened upstairs?"

Dorothea looked at her and Jon with pity in her eyes. "My advice to you my child," she said, 

"is to forget your mother. She's gone." Clary stiffen and so did Jon, although he tried not to show it.

"You mean she's dead?" Clary's voice seemed to falter.

"No." Dorothea spoke, almost reluctantly. "I'm sure she's still. For now."

"We have to find her," said said looking at Jace and her brother. The world felt like it stopped moving, she needed to find her mom, she had to say she was sorry; her brother was behind her, while Jace was gripping on her elbow if to brace her , but she barely noticed it, she barely notice Jon calling her name. "You understand? I have to find her before—"

Madame Dorothea held out her hand. "I don't want to involve myself in Shadowhunter business—"

"You involve yourself with the enclave, with Arthur Blackthorn. Shall I remind you that? You've help him all the way from here." Jon said his voice firm, "You have kept the forsaken a secret when you knew they were here before we came. You could have called."

Dorothea was shocked, it looked like she didn't plan Jon saying what he said. She looked at Jon his eyes were locked with Dorothea, like he wasn't going to hold back. 

"This is an official Clave investigation" Jace added. "I can always come back with the Silent Brothers."

"Oh, for the—" Dorothea glanced at her door, then at Jace and her brother, then at Clary. 

"I suppose you might as well come in," she said. "I'll tell what I can." She said going into her apartment then halted and turned to Jace. "But if you tell anyone I helped you, shadowhunter, you'll wake up in the morning with an extra pair of hands."

"That might come in handed, with fighting and stuff." Jace said.

Not if they are growing out of your..." Dorothea paused and smiled at him "neck."

"Yikes" Jace said mildly.

"Yikes is right Jace Wayland." Dorothea said marching into her apartment with Jon in tow leaving her in the hall with Jace.

She grabbed his arm, "Wayland?" she asked.

"It's my name." Jace said shaken, "I can't say I like that she even knows it in the first place."

Clary glanced at Dorothea's apartment, she's never really been inside the place. But its stench smelt of a mixture of herbs and blood. Which was never a pleasant mixed.

"Still let's go see what she knows. I've known her most of my life she was never a bad person." She said walking into her hall way.

"You knew you lived next to a witch?"

"She's a hedge witch, she doesn't practice magic." She told him

"What does she do?" 

"You'll see." They went into the living room and sat down on her couch.


	8. Five Dimensional Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter DOES contain words from Cassandra Clare's book, but with a twist, I've left out a few things since if I wrote word for word it would be too long since I did incorporate my own writing.
> 
> None of the characters belong to me, the only thing that belongs to me is Jonathan's OOC behavior and the idea of Clary and Jon knowing about the shadow world and how it would have been if Jon was along for the journey to save their mom.

Dorothea's apartment seemed to have the same set up as the Fray household does. Though she made different use of the space. Walking into her place was like walking into a voodoo place, the entry door hung a beaded curtains and astrological posters on the wall as the entered the living room. She was sat on the couch with Jace while Jon made himself conformable on one of the arm chairs by the window. Jon was looking at some old books that said "In Minibus Fortuna" Madame Dorothea came back to the living room with tea and turned her head toward Jon,

"Interested in having your palms read?" she said following Jon's gaze, "Or are you just being nosy?"

Jon smiled, "Neither." "Just admiring your books."

Jace snickered and both Jon and Dorothea glared at him.

"My mother had great talent. She could see a man's future in his hands or the leaves of his tea. She taught me some of her tricks." She looked at them as she raised the cups.

"I'll have some tea." Clary said realizing how long it had been since she has eaten or drank anything.

"Same." Jon said picking the tea cup from the table, slowing blowing on it.

"All right. As long as it isn't Earl Grey." he added, wrinkling his nose. "I hate bergamot." 

As Jace got his tea, Clary raised her eyebrows at him. "You hate bergamot?"

"Yeah. You don't know what it is, is it an orange or is it a lemon?" 

Clary laughed. That's the first time she's laughed in a few days. Jace looked at her confused,

"What's so funny?"

"It's just—" Clary said trying to control her laughter. "You maybe the only guy my age I've ever met, minus my brother, who knows what bergamot is, much less that it's in Earl Grey tea."

"Yes, well," Jace said, with a superior look, "I'm not like other guys. No offense," he said to Jon, who just waved him off.

"At the Institute we are required to take classes in basic medicinal uses for plants."

"Huh, I thought it was just basic fighting and memorizing the runes, at least that's what mother always told us. Plus Slaughter 101 always seems like a shadowhunter class."

"Very funny, Fray" Jace said as he flipped the page on one of the books on Dorothea's table.

Clary, who had been studying the posters on the wall, whirled on him. "Don't call me that."

He glanced up, surprised. "Why not? It's your last name, isn't it?"

An image of Simon rose up behind her eyes. Simon the last time she had seem him, staring after her as she ran out of Java Jones. She turned to Jon who was giving her sympathetic looks, she looked down blinking. "No reason."

"I see." Jace said, and she could tell from his voice that be did see, more than she wanted him too. But he didn't pry, they just waited for Madame Dorothea to return as they drank their tea.

Madame Dorothea came back and beckoned them to follow her.

"Well enough with your tea come follow me to the parlor and bring your cups with you." She said.

"There's a parlor?" Clary said.

"Of course there's a parlor," said Dorothea. "Where else would I entertain?"

"Well should I leave my hat with the footman then?" Jace said sarcasticly.

Madame Dorothea shot him a dark look. "If you were half as funny as you thought you were, my boy, you'd be twice as funny as you are." She said disappearing in the curtains.

Jace frowned. "I'm not sure what she meant by that."

"Really?" said Jon. "It made perfect sense to me. Didn't it Clary?" she laughed and nodded as they marched through the parlor.

They all sat on the table where Dorothea laid down some sandwiches, she noticed how hungry she was, Dorothea noticed as well, "Go on it's for you, placed your tea cups on the table." She said as she sat down. Clary sat in between Jace and Jon, Jon took a sandwich like Clary and started to eat. She looked at Jace,

"Your aren't eating?" he shook his head.

"I hate cucumbers." Jace said handed the place back to Jon who handed it back to Clary. He just poured more tea into his cup and started to scope Dorothea's parlor.

"I always think cucumber sandwiches are the perfect pair with tea." Dorothea said as she ate hers.

"Cucumber and bergamot," Clary said. "Is there anything else you hate that we ought to know about?"

Jace looked at Dorothea over the rim of his teacup. "Liars." he said

Calmly, Dorothea set her teapot down. "You can call me a liar all you want. It's true, I am not a witch. But my mother was."

Jace made a choking sound. "That's impossible."

He was right, witches and warlocks were crossbreeds of humans and demons, they could not reproduced. All downworlders are some part demon, but only warlocks are children of demon parents. That's why they have magic. She never really knew about Dorothea's parents all she knew was that she was a hedge witch, she didn't practice but she had herbs and stuff that they needed. Vampire, werewolves, and faeries were harder to grasp, it took her and Jon a while to distinguish them from the mundanes around New York. Vampires and Werewolves were the result of diseases brought by demons from their home dimensions. Now faeries were tricker, some people say the are fallen angels, cast down from heaven for the pride. Others say they are offsprings of demons and angels, which seems more likely to them. Good and evil mix together, the Fae's were as beautiful as angels but they had the mischief cruelty of demons.

"Enough about demons and their offsprings." Dorothea said,

"It's true that warlocks cannot have children. My mother adopted me because she wanted to make sure there'd be someone to attend this place after she was gone. I don't have to master magic myself. I have only to watch and guard."

"Gaurd what?" Jace asked

"What indeed" Dorothea said as she reached of Clary's tea cup and stared into it intently, a line appearing between her eyebrows.

"What?" asked Clary "What do you see? Is it bad?" Clary said nervously.

"It's neither bad nor good. It is confusing." Dorothea looked at Jace. "Give me your cup," she commanded.

"But I'm not done with my—" without letting him finish his sentence, Dorothea snatched the cup out of his hand and put the excess tea back into the pot. Frowning, she looked at the remaining tea leaves in his cup, "I see violence in your future, a great deal of blood shed—" which got Jon's attention as he leaned forward, "by you and others. You'll fall in love with the wrong person. Also, you have an enemy." It was silent as she looked at Jace.

"Only one? That's good news, usually it's like 12" Jace leaned back in his chair as Dorothea put his cup down and picked Jon's up. 

"I see blood, darkness, with an orange sky, tears, and betrayal. Oh Jonathan, your path ahead is a rocky one at most." Clary turned towards her brother. His face was blank, then he smiled.

"Too bad at that, I really don't believe in my destiny being decided by tea leaves." He told Dorothea, who just shook her head. She picked Clary's cup once again.

"I can't read anything from yours. It's just confusion; whatever comes in your future it's very messy, even the leaves can't understand it." Dorothea looked like she was in deep thought until she got up and went over to a drawer and picked up something. She sat back down in front of them,

"Okay let's try something else." She placed down tarot cards and told Clary to place her hand over them. 

"Slide your hand over these until you touch one that feels hot or cold, or seems to cling to your fingers. Then draw that one out and show me."

Obediently Clary ran her fingers over the cards. They felt cold at the touch, but none felt warm or stood out and non stuck to her fingers. Finally she selected one at random, and held it up.

"The Ace of Cups," Dorothea said, sounding bemused. "The Love Card." Clary turned it over and looked at it. The card was heavy in her hands, the image on the front thick with paint. The image was of a hand holding up a cup in front of a rayed sun painted with gilt, the cup looked familiar but she couldn't place a name on the object, the cup was made of gold, engraved with a pattern of smaller suns and studded with rubies. "This is a good card right?"

"Not necessarily. The most terrible things men do, they do in the name of love," said Madame Dorothea, her eyes gleaming.

"But it is a powerful card. What does it mean to you?"

"Our mother painted these didn't she?" Jon asked looking over her shoulder at the cards. 

"She painted the whole pack. A gift for me."

"So you say." Jace stood up, his eyes cold. "How well did you know their mother?"

Clary turned her head to look at him. "Jace, you don't have to—" Dorothea held her hand out and Clary bit her tongue.

"Jocelyn knew what I was and I knew what she was. I knew she wanted her children safe from the Nephilim. She sometimes did me favors in return, I'd tell her the occasional piece of Downworlder gossip. There was a name she asked me to keep an ear out for, and so I did."

Jace's expression was unreadable. "What name was that?"

"Valentine." Clary's body froze. Jon's hand squeezed her shoulder, why would their mother be looking into Valentine? He was gone, wasn't he? That demon in pandemonium—

"And when you say you knew what Jocelyn was, what do you mean? What was she?" Jace asked.

"I think you know what she was Jace. I mean you've seen her children. A shadowhunter. One of the Clave."

"Then why would she run from the Clave?" Jace asked

"Who knows. Jocelyn came to me with a 1 year old child and and pregnant, asking for sanctuary. She was scared and tired so I offered it." She said looking at Jon and Clary. Clary knew Jon remembered coming from Idris, but he never talked about it, he was just a child when Valentine called war on the clave but she knew it scarred him, maybe that's why he trains so much.

"So that's what you do? You hide criminals from the clave here?" Jace said.

"Of course you would call them that." Dorothea said. "You're familiar with the motto of the Covenant?"

"Sed lex dura lex" said Jace automatically.

"The Law is hard, but it is the Law." Jon translated, even though they all understood what Jace said. 

"Sometimes the law is too hard. I know the Clave would have taken me away from my mother if they knew about me. The clave would have taken Jonathan away from Jocelyn if they knew about his condition." Clary froze, how did she know about Jon? She looked at Jace but he didn't seem shocked, Jon probably told him about it.

"Would they have aloud a shadowhunter with Demon blood in them to survive?" she looked at Jon who was looking everywhere but them, "The clave believes in the law, that's the way it always had. That's why Jocelyn left, she wanted her children to be safe." 

"I should tell the clave about you." Jace said,

"You can't!" Clary was on her feet now. "You promised."

"I never promised anything." Jace looked at Dorothea. He walked up to a door where velvet curtains outlined and covered it.

"You want to tell me what this is?" he demanded.

"It's a door Jace." Jon said wondering what he was doing. 

"Shut up." Jace said angrily his golden eyes focused on Dorothea. "It's a portal isn't it?"

"It's a five dimensional door" said Dorothea, now standing, putting the cards in her robe.

"Dimensions aren't a straight line, you know, There are dips and folds all tucked around. It's hard to explain."

"It's an escape hatch," Jace said. "That's why your mother wanted to live here. So she could always fleet at any given moment."

"Then why didn't she—," Clary began, and broke off looking at Jon. Who also got the realization.

"Because of us. She didn't want to flee because we wouldn't know where it would take her."

Jace was shaking his head. "You can't blame yourself—,"

"I have to get out of here," her eyes were filled with tears. She looked at the portal, "I have to see where she would have gone." Clary pushed past Jace as she reached for the Portal, she shook Jon's hands off her as he was gripping her shoulder willing her not to move towards the portal. She turned towards him, 

"Don't you want to see where she would have gone?" She said tears in her eyes, 

"Of course I do Clary, but we don't know where this door will lead. We might get stuck between dimensions if we don't know where we're going." he said trying to reason with her, but her emotions were making her moody.

"How do you know that? You talk like you know what's really going on, how do you know that? Mom and Luke never went into details when it came to lessons so how do you know that?!" Jon looked at her shock, she looked away and pulled the knob on the portal it slid open and it started to spin—

"Clary, no!" Jace reached for her, Clary felt herself being pulled into the Portal before she could say anything. 

                                     xxx

"Where did she go?" Jon asked after they all regained their balance and Clary disappeared in the portal. He should have told Clary what he's been doing in London, maybe she wouldn't be this head first in times of need.

"I don't know what she was thinking about. The portal takes you where you think you want to go." Dorothea said, Jon turned to Jace

"I know where she is. We have to follow her."

"Are you insane? How do you know you're right?" He asked.

"Because I know my sister." 

Jace looked apprehensive like he didn't know what to do. If this was any other moment, Jon would have laughed at his expression, but this was Clary. He opened the portal and looked at Jace.

"Would you rather stay here and help Dorothea clean the mess the portal made?" 

Jace didn't need to be told twice, Jon went into the Portal and Jace followed, he hoped Clary was okay.


	9. Last Resort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon, Clary and Jace come back to the institute after Luke's bringing Simon along with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter DOES/MIGHT contain words from Cassandra Clare's book, but with a twist, I've left out a few things since if I wrote word for word it would be too long since I did incorporate my own writing.
> 
> None of the characters belong to me, the only thing that belongs to me is Jonathan's OOC behavior and the idea of Clary and Jon knowing about the shadow world and how it would have been if Jon was along for the journey to save their mom

Clary stepped forward to touch Jace's arms, to say something, but he moved away from her touch.

"We should go." he said, stalking out of the office and into the living room. Clary, Jon and Simon followed him. "We don't know if they're coming back."

Jace used his Steele to lock the back door, they quietly walked out, just in case Luke or one of those men came back. Once they were a few blocks away from Luke's place Jace turned and said,

"Well that was a bust. I guest we'll have to see the silent brothers now." Clary signed. She knew if Luke didn't work they would have to so to the bone city for help.

"I hate those men, they're just to creepy." Jon nodded in agreement,

"What are you guys talking about?" Damn she forgot about Simon. "Jon can I talk to Jace alone for a minute." Jon nodded

"Come on Si, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." Simon looked at Clary, she nodded.

"Go on, we'll follow you in a minute."

Simon and Jon went into a Pizzaria, while she and Jace stood outside waiting for them to be out of ear shot.

"Okay, what do you need to talk to be about?" Jace asked, leaning on the window.

"Hear me out on this," Clary said before anything because she knew Jace was going to say no, even before she finishes talking.

"I say we take Simon back to the institute—,"

"No absolutely not. There are no mundanes aloud in the institute."

"Not true. My mom said that the institutes offer refuge to mundanes if they need."

"Yeah but Simon does not need refuge. He isn't being hunted by Valentine and his men, you are."

"He's my best friend what if Valentine goes after him to get to me?"

Jace was quiet for a while, Clary saw he was thinking about it but he didn't want to say yes.

"Jace. You know I'm right," he signed. Simon and Jon came out with some food.

"So where are we going now?" asked Simon as he bit into his pizza.

"To the L train." said Jace calmly.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Simon. "Demon slayers take the subway?"

"It's faster than driver." said Jace walking towards the subway.

* * *

 

"You live here?" Simon asked, gawking at the institute, to him it looked like an abandon church. With the windows broken and doors sealed with yellow police tape. "But it's a church." He said to no one in particular.

"We find it useful to live in hallowed grounds. Protects us from demons since they can't enter." Jace said as he pulled out a brass key from the chain around his neck.

"I get that, no offense man, but this place is a dump." Simon said looking around the place.

"It's a glamour Simon," Jon said. "It doesn't really look like this." walking into the door following Clary and Jace. Simon followed him as well, when they entered Simon's eyes went wide. Clary understood his shock, the institute did not look the way it did from the outside. It was grand with paintings and victorian fixtures. Jace and Jon headed towards the elevator as she pulled Simon away from the painting he was looking at.

They arrived in the second floor, Church as sitting on a windowsill.

"Where's Alec, Church? Where's Hodge?"

Church arched his back and meowed at Jace. Jace crinkled his nose, she might have found that cute if they were in a different circumstances.

"Are they in the library?" Church shook himself and hopped off the window. Jace followed the cat if he had done this a million times.

"I need to make a call, I'll follow you two later." said Jon, Clary looked at him then at Simon.

"Hey Si, why don't you follow Jace I catch up with you.

"Yeah, I really don't know him that well, and I don't really like cats."

"Simon. Please just go."

Simon signed and nodded, he sprinted to catch up with Jace. She turned to Jon who was now talking to someone on the phone, since he looked like he just ran 12 marathon's, he's probably talking to Magnus. Jon's temper is coming to fruition, so he probably needed Magnus to spell him again. She didn't need to be here but Jon usually get's moody after he sees or talks to Magnus about his problem.

"Yeah I'll see you in a few days I guess." Jon said.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Magnus said he can see him in a few days. He'll call back when I can go."

"Can you make it till then?"

"Hopefully." Jon said as they headed for the library. They saw no one was there, she looked at Jon.

"They're probably in the weapons room." She nodded and followed Jon to the weapons room, once they were outside the door they heard very loud yelling. It was coming from Alec, 'great' she thought. Alec didn't like her already, she didn't want to be in the same room with him while he was mad. But Simon was in there and she had a feeling this was about letting a mundane come into the institute without talking to him first.

When they entered the room the yelling stopped as Alec looked at them. His eyes were in rage as they landed on Clary.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He said as he walked towards her, Jon stepped in front of her as Jace held Alec back." She stood her grounds.

"I had too. We heard those shadowhunters talking about Valentine and how he was looking for me."

"Valentine is dead." Alec said calmly as Jace let go of him.

"No he isn't. That's what I was trying to tell you before you started yelling." said Jace. Alec looked confuse he looked back and fort between her and Jace.

"You're going to have to tell Hodge about this, and about the mundane." said Alec as he walked out of the weapon room.

"Where are you going?" Jace asked.

"To blow off some steam." He said, not looking back as he left the room.

"Hodge isn't in the library," Jon said.

"He's probably up in the green house. Wait in the Library while I get him." Jace said then he left the room leaving the 3 of them standing.

"Come on. Let's go find something to eat." Clary said.

"Okay but just watch out for Isabelle," Jon said, Clary looked at him, confused, he just smiled.

"Who's Isabelle?" asked Simon

"She's another person who lives here. Her parents run the place." said Jon as they headed for the kitchen.

"This place doesn't feel right to me." Simon said, Clary sighed. She knew how he felt, she woke up in a strange place with her last memory being attacked by a demon.

"You don't have to stay with me," she said, taking his hand into her's, even though she fought Jace back at the pizza shop to keep Simon with her.

"Yes," Simon said, "I do." And he let go of her hand as they turned through a doorway and found themselves inside the kitchen.

The kitchen was huge, and unlike the rest of the institute, the kitchen was modern, with steel counters and glassed shelves holding all the pots and pans. In the center was a U-shaped counter with chairs and 2 red cast iron stove, Isabelle was stood in front of it, her hair pinned up high above her head as steam rose from the pot.

"I'm making soup." Isabelle said, as she added the tomatoes. She turned facing the three of them, "Hope you're hungry."

She glanced behind Clary and Jon, her dark gaze landing on Simon who was gawking at Isabelle like she was an alien,

"You brought a mundane? Where's Jace? Hodge is going to kill him." Simon cleared his throat.

"I'm Simon," he said. Isabelle ignored him.

"JACE WAYLAND," she yelled as Jace entered the kitchen, she turned her head towards him. "Explain yourself?"

He glared at church. "I told you to bring me to Alec you backstabbing—,"

"hey! Don't yell at Church. It's not his fault Hodge is going to kill you."

"I just talked to Hodge, he's find with the mundane, for now, but he wants to talk to us."

"We had to bring him," Jace said. "Izzy — today I saw two of the men who killed my father."

Isabelle's shoulders tightened as she turned around, looking more upset than surprised. "Is he one of them?" pointing the spoon to Simon. To Clary's surprise, Simon didn't say anything he was still staring at Isabelle.

"No. Of course not, do you think he would still be alive if he was?"

"Izzy, what in the world is that smell? It's like dead fish, no wonder Church brought me here."

Clary just noticed the smell, "God that's awful." Isabelle glared at her.

"I got the recipe from a water sprite at the Chelsea Market, he said it was delicious."

"Yeah if you know how to cook, maybe it would have." Jace muttered. Isabelle glared at him

"what did you say?"

"He said you can't cook. By the Angel, Isabelle I thought we would have gotten that cleared last time I saw you cook." Jon said. Clary forgot Jon was in the room, he was always so good at making himself disappear from conversations.

"You think you could do better?" She said pointing the spoon at Jon. Jon smiled and walked up to Isabelle, plucking the spoon out of her grasp.

"I know I can do better. Now give me that spoon and go see Hodge, I'll call you when something edible becomes of this... soup."

Isabelle just grunted and stormed out of the room as Simon and Jace tried not to laugh. She smiled, Jon seemed to be feeling better considering.

"Come on let's go find Hodge," Clary said, she looked at Simon. "Si, you coming?"

Simon shook his head, "No I'll stay with Jon." Jon nodded his head, "Go."

* * *

"So where's Hodge?" Clary asked as they left the kitchen.

"He's up in the greenhouse."

"The greenhouse?" Clary said as they climb a metal spiral staircase.

"Hodge likes it up there. He grows the medical herbs that we need, plus I think it reminds him of home."

"You and the lightwoods seem pretty close."

"They're my family. Alec's my parabatai." Jace said as he opened the door to the greenhouse.

"We've all trained together, grew up together." Clary looked around the greenhouse, it was beautiful. It reminded her of an actually garden growing outside Luke's farmhouse, she saw Hodge hunched over as he watered the plants, Jace cleared his throat. Hodge turned,

"Where's the mundane? Simon isn't it?" Hodge asked Clary,

"He's in the kitchen with Jon." Clary replied.

"Isabelle's not cooking is she?" Hodge asked, Jace laughed,

"She was, Jon told her to leave as he tries to save the soup. Doubt he can though." Jace said.

"You'll be surprise, Jon's quite the cook." Clary said as she looked as some of the flowers, she's never seen these types of flowers before. Hodge noticed,

"These flowers are from Idris, Maryse and Robert brought it over last time they went to Idris."

"Now Jace you mentioned you saw those men who killed your father?"

Jace stiffened, "Yeah, they were talking to Clary's moms friend, his name was Lucian."

"That's impossible, Lucian is dead."

"You know Luke? And no he's very much alive." Clary said

"Yes I do. And if your mother knows him then I know her as well. She's a Fairchild isn't she? Jocelyn Fairchild. I knew I recognised your brother when he brought you in," Clary knew of her mothers name, she didn't use it because it was a shadowhunter name so she decided to shorten it into Fray. But she never knew that Hodge had met Jon before

"So what happen at Lucien's?"

"The warlocks or I guess Valentine's henchmen were asking him about Jon and I. Where we were and stuff. Luke lied and said he doesn't know.." Clary explained to Hodge who was now sitting on the patio chair.

"But what did Valentine want with Clary and her brother?" Jace asked,

Clary sighed, she needed to talk to Jon, they were going to have to tell Jace and the rest about their parentage.

"I don't know, but I'll go send for the silent brothers and see if one of the can come here and talk to Clary and her brother." Jace nodded,

"Come on let's see what your brother did with that thing Isabelle called soup," Clary gave a faint smile and followed Jace down to the kitchen. As they near the kitchen Clary smelt something delicious, Chinese food from what she could gather.

"I guess he couldn't save the soup,"

They opened the door and saw Simon talking to Jon as Isabelle and Alec whisper to each other. It looked like Isabelle was trying console Alec, trying to calm him.

"Who ordered Chinese?" Jace ask sliding into the counter, grabbing the mu shu pork.

"I did. The soup was to far gone,"Isabelle gave Jon a cold stare "Isabelle told me your order before I got it."

"Where Hodge?" Isabelle asked,

"No idea, he probably went to call the brothers."

"So that's it? We're calling the brothers?" Isabelle said.

"Yeah Luke was or last resort, maybe the brothers can help us with finding my mom."

Everybody finish their food in silence, only Simon's shuffling was audible, Alec starred at Simon a couple of times telling him to stop moving or he will throw him out of this place.

"Come on Si I'll take you home," Jon said after he finished his food, Simon looked at Clary clearly not wanting to leave her,

"I'll call you later yeah?" She said as she hugged him, Simon was about the same height as Jon so he always had to go on her tip toes to hug him. Simon placed his chin on her head,

"You better Fray," she locked at Jon and nodded, she knew he wouldn't be back until later because he might try to see the brothers. Jon is always looking for a way out of his condition and even though they knew there was no way out, she didn't have the heart to remind him.

Once Jon and Simon left, Jace showed her to a bedroom.

"I thought this would be better than the infirmary," the room the bare, just a bed and a closet with some pyjamas and toiletries.

Jace left her alone and she walked around the from, it was little so there wasn't really much. Clary went to the bathroom and got ready for bed, this was her first shower is 3 days and it helped her sore muscles. After she finished her shower she put on the pyjamas which was just sweatpants and a tank top. She sat on the bed and decided to call Simon,

"Hey Si, did you make it home?"

"Yeah felt extra safe since I found out one of my closest friend and best friends were demon slayers." She knew Simon meant it to come off as a joke but she could hear the hurt in his voice.

Clary sighed, "Simon–"

"No Clary, you're my best friend and best friends are suppose to tell each other everything. I thought you trusted me with your secrets."

"That's the thing Simon, I do. You're the only person outside my family and Luke that I tell everything too. Sometimes you know more than my family. But this wasn't just my secret"

Simon was quiet for a while, at first she thought he hung up but she was still connected with him.

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that."

"It's okay. So what happened in the last few days?"

"I honestly have no idea, I was looking for you and calling everyone I could think of, but Eric made a new set list."

"You guys have a gig?" Clary asked,

"Yeah in a few weeks actually. You coming? You can bring your new friends, they'll totally up the bands cool factor."

"You just want to see Isabelle" Clary laughed.

She stayed on the phone with Simon for a few minutes talking about random stuff, she liked talking to Simon, he reminded her that she was normal. Clary fell asleep listening the one of Simon's stories, she didn't wake up until she felt someone shake her shoulders, when she opened her eyes she saw Jace standing over her,

"What are you doing in my room?" Clary asked, Jace was looking down at her, he was dressed in black jeans and a black shirt.

"We're going to the bone city the brothers have agreed to meet with us, they've sent for us."

Clary signed and got up from the bed, she went to the bathroom and dressed for the day. She met Jace downstairs, it looks like everyone was still asleep since no one was out. Clary looked out a window and saw a carriage waiting for them.

"Is that a carriage outside?" Clary asked as she reached the front door,

"The brothers aren't really modernist people."

Clary and Jace started walking to the carriage, she looked down on her phone and saw that Jon texted her.

Text:

**_Jon: Hey Clary. I'm at Magnus cover for me if they ask where I am, I don't want to gel them what's happening to him. (1:00 am)_ **

Jon sent that to her at 1 in the morning so he's probably still there or he's back in the institute, she'll probably call him later to check in on him. But right now she'll have to worry for her mother first and find out what the silent brothers know.


	10. The Bone City (or outside of it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke was their last resort, but since he couldn't help they were forced to contact the brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter DOES/MIGHT contain words from Cassandra Clare's book, but with a twist, I've left out a few things since if I wrote word for word it would be too long since I did incorporate my own writing.
> 
> None of the characters belong to me, the only thing that belongs to me is Jonathan's OOC behavior and the idea of Clary and Jon knowing about the shadow world and how it would have been if Jon was along for the journey to save their mom

They were at the heart of the city, and they were in a Cinderella styled Carriage but no one even seemed to notice. Sometimes Clary is really amazed by glamour, they were now by Astoria Place, NYU students coming and going probably settling for the new school year which starts in a few weeks. Clary looked at Jace, she's been dying to ask him something but she doesn't want to impose, 

"Go ahead ask," Jace said looking at the pedestrians as they pass them. Clary knew what he meant. Jace probably gets ask this all the time since he seems like he was expecting it at some point of this ride. 

"Those men at Luke's, did they really–," Clary didn't have to finish her sentence. 

"I was 10," Jace said. She turned to look at him. He was still looking out the carriage, but she could tell he was going pale, it seems like the colour always drains away from him when he talks of his father. "we lived in a Manor House, just outside Idris. He always said it was safer to be away from people. I heard them coming up the drive, I was studying, I ran out to the living room to tell him. He looked calm but I could tell something was wrong. He told me to go hide so I hid under the stairs. I left the door open enough for me to peak out. Before I knew what was happening they killed him." Jace was now looking at her,

"It was hours before someone came, one of our few neighbours probably heard something and decided to call the the consul. Robert and Maryse were in Idris that week for a meeting with the Clave. They heard what happen and Robert came his parabatai bond was already broken when he got banish so he didn't feel it break." 

"Jace. You can stop I don't need to know"

"Anyway, a few days later I was sent to New York with Maryse and I've lived here ever since." 

They were silence for the rest of the way, they arrived at the location of the bone city which was the New York Cemetery. She's never really been to the entrance of the bone city in New York she should have expected it that it would be inside a cemetery. Jace got off and offered his hand like one of those fairytale princes. But Clary was capable of getting off the carriage herself, she jump down and started to walk behind Jace. She didn't know what to after what he told her so she just stayed quiet. Clary felt a chill come from behind her, she saw a silent brother coming towards them,

"Clarissa Fairchild, daughter of Jocelyn Fairchild you seek an audience with the silent brothers? I am Brother Jeremiah." Clary looked at brother Jeremiah. He wore the regular brother robes his eyes were sewed together and so was hip lips, his runes that bind him to the brotherhood.

"Hodge Starkweather was very loose with his explanation but we understand you wish to know if your mother is alive and what Valentine Morgenstern wants with her. But I come to an understanding that you already know someone to help you."

Jace, who was quiet for the most of the time, finally spoke up. "What is he talking about Clary? Who do you know?" 

Clary sighed, "I don't want to bring anyone else in that's why I purposely kept Magnus out of this. The brotherhood should know about this," 

"Wait Magnus? As in the High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus? How do you know him?" 

"Jon told you about his condition right? Well he's the warlock who treats Jon, he helped my mom when she first got to New York."

"Magnus Bane is already involve in this. I suggest you look at the bigger picture Clarissa, Magnus Bane became involve in this the moment he decided he would help your mother when she first came to him." Brother Jeremiah walked away from the leaving Jace and herself confuse at what he said.

"Well we just wasted our morning," said Jace combing his blonde hair back,

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to involve more people to this. I just want to find out why Valentine wants my mother." Clary looked up at the iron-gray sky. 

"Are we taking a carriage back to the Institute?" Jace looked from Brother Jeremiah, still still walking back into the bone city, to the carriage, looming like a black shadow in the archway that led to the street. Then he broke into a grin.

"No way," he said. "I hate those things. Let's hail a cab."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is a shorter chapter I'm going to post chapter 11 now as well.


	11. Taki's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter DOES/MIGHT contain words from Cassandra Clare's book, but with a twist, I've left out a few things since if I wrote word for word it would be too long since I did incorporate my own writing.
> 
> None of the characters belong to me, the only thing that belongs to me is Jonathan's OOC behavior and the idea of Clary and Jon knowing about the shadow world and how it would have been if Jon was along for the journey to save their mom

Jace leaned forward and banged his hand against the partition separating them from the cab driver.  "Turn left! Left! I said to take Broadway, you brain-dead moron!"

The taxi driver responded by jerking the wheel so hard to the left that Clary was thrown against Jace. She let out a yelp of resentment. 

"Why are we taking Broadway, anyway?"

"I'm starving," Jace said. "And there's nothing at home except leftover Chinese." He took his phone out of his pocket and started dialling. "Alec! Wake up!" he shouted. Clary could hear an irritated groan the other end. "Meet us at Taki's. Breakfast. Yeah, you heard me. Breakfast. What? It's only a few blocks away. Get going."

Jace clicked off his phone and put it back in his jeans as they pulled up to a curb, Jace handed the driver some cash as he pushed Clary out of the cab. 

"Welcome to Taki's the greatest restaurant in all of New York City." Clary looked up at the building it didn't look like much but she knows what glamour does. 

"Why are we eating? We need to go see Magnus as much I don't want to involve him in this I want to find my mother more and I'm sure he would understand.

"It's doesn't matter if you know him or not we can't just walk up to his place demanding that he helps us." Before she could reply she heard a rushed voice,

"Hey!" It was Alec, looking like he'd rolled out of bed and pulled jeans on over his pajamas. His hair, unbrushed, stuck out wildly around his head. He loped toward them, eyes on Jace, ignoring Clary as usual. 

"Izzy and Jon are on there way," he said. "They're bringing the mundane."

"Simon? Where did he come from?" Jace asked.

"He showed up this morning, probably wanted to see Izzy. It's sad really." he said amused, Clary wanted tell him off, but that probably wasn't a good idea so he decided to bite her tongue.

"So are we going in? I'm starving." Alec asked,

"Me too," said Jace.

They were stopped at the front door by one of the slouching men. As he straightened, Clary caught a glimpse of his face under the hat. His skin was dark red, his squared-off hands ending in blue-black nails. Clary felt herself stiffen, but Jace and Alec seemed unconcerned. They said something to the man, who nodded and stepped back, allowing them to pass. 

"Who was that?" Clary asked as they sat in one of the cozy wooden booths nestled up against each other, each one lined with brightly coloured cushions. It reminded her of Java Jones and Madama Dorothea's place filled with colours. 

"That's Clancy he keeps the mundanes or downworlders who want to ruin this place by causing drama." 

"He's an ifrit, a Warlock who can't do magic. Have you heard of them?" Jace said,

Clary nodded, perks of having Magnus as a friend, she thought. Magnus always answered her questions about the shadow world when her mom wouldn't.

"Poor bastards," said Alec, picking up his menu. Clary picked hers up too, and stared. 

Locusts and honey were featured as a special, as were plates of raw meat, whole raw fish, and something called a toasted bat sandwich. A page of the beverage section was devoted to the different types of blood they had on tap-to Clary's relief, they were different kinds of animal blood, rather than type A, type O, or type B-negative. Seaweed, fish, raw,

"Downworlders come from all over to eat here?" she asked as she examined the menu,

"No. Just those from New York, New Jersey, maybe Pennsylvania. There are places like Taki's all over the world. Human food is in the back," said Jace as he turned her menu over.

"Don't order any of the faerie food," said Jace, looking at her over the top of his menu. "It tends to make humans a little crazy. One minute you're munching a faerie plum, the next minute you're running naked down Madison Avenue with antlers on your head. Not," he added hastily, "that this has ever happened to me."

Alec laughed. "Do you remember-," he began, and launched into a story that contained so many mysterious names and proper nouns that Clary didn't even bother trying to follow it. She was looking at Alec instead, watching him as he talked to Jace. There was a kinetic, almost feverish energy to him that hadn't been there before. Something about Jace sharpened him, brought him into focus. If she were going to draw them together, she thought, she would make Jace a little blurry, while Alec stood out, all sharp, clear planes and angles.

Jace was looking down as Alec spoke, smiling a little and tapping his water glass with a fingernail. She sensed he was thinking of other things. She felt a sudden flash of sympathy for Alec. Jace does care for Alec more than he let's on but he is pretty oblivious when it comes to Alec's feelings.

Jace looked up as the waitress passed. "Are we ever going to get any coffee?" he said aloud,

interrupting Alec mid sentence.

Alec subsided, his energy fading. "I..." 

She perused the perfectly ordinary menu selections with a feeling of stupefaction. It was all too much.  
"They have smoothies here?"

"There's this apricot-plum smoothie with wildflower honey that's simply divine," said Isabelle, who had appeared with Simon at her side. "Shove over," she said to Clary, who scooted so close to the wall that she could feel the cold bricks pressing into her arm. Simon, sliding in next to Isabelle, offered her a half-embarrassed smile that she didn't return. 

"You should have one." Clary wasn't sure who she was talking too, 

"Where's Jon?" Clary asked

"He's on the phone outside, he sounds pretty pissed off." Simon said, Clary looked out the window, Jon was pacing back and fort, she couldn't go check on him since she was between a wall and Isabelle.

"So how did the Bone City go?" Isabelle asked as she opened her menu.

"It didn't," Jace said, which made Isabelle look up from the menu. "What do you mean?" she asked,

"It turns out Clary here knows someone who can help her little situation but she said she doesn't want to get him involve."

"Him?" Isabelle ask, clearly intrigued.

"Magnus—," 

"Shut up," Alec hissed, thwacking Jace with his closed menu. Jace looked injured. "Jesus." He rubbed his arm. "What's your problem?"

"There are downworlders all over the place. I think you should try to keep details of out investigation private." Jace rolled his eyes. Jon walked in looking deflated, 

"Jon," she said concerned for her brother filled her body, as protective he was for her, she was for him. Especially when it came to his health. 

"I'm fine Clary, just a friend from school," he said, clearly lying but she didn't push,  as he sat next to Simon, "what did I miss?"

"well as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." Jace said, "Clary and Jon here know of a certain warlock that can help us with our investigation."

"You told them about Magnus?"

"No. I didn't, brother Jeremiah said–," Clary didn't have to continue since Jon knew what she meant. The Silent Brothers always knew. 

"So what now? We can't just go up to Magnus Bane" Isabelle said. 

"Well Magnus is throwing a party tonight," Jon said, 

"Oh yeah," Isabelle said as she went to her pocket and pulled out a flyer, Clary recognised the flyer it was the same one Magnus handed her and Jon, she didn't know he invited nephilim. 

"I didn't know Magnus invited nephilim to his parties, how long have I been gone?" Jon asked, 

"Well he didn't technically invited us," Jace said. "He was a bit drunk and handed us the flyer and said as long as we don't kill his guest we were 'welcome' to come."

"Welcome to Taki's what's your order?" A waitress said, her skin was white as milk with visible green veins, her eyes were blue with no pupils just completely blue. Her hair was blonde with green steaks. 

"Oh hello Jace," she smiled and Jace smirked looking up at her

"Kaelie" said Jace. "We'll have our regulars."

"And your new friends?" She asked looking at Clary, Simon and finally Jon. 

"Jonathan," she said, her sweet silky voice she used on Jace gone. Jon looked up and glared 

"Kaelie," how does he know her? 

"You know each other?" Jace asked,

"Oh yes, last time I saw him one of my friends got a proper beating." Jon and his moods against the seelie court. Especially the Knights,

"The seelie Knights need to learn their place. Your friend was being rather inappropriate with my then girlfriend." Ah, Abigail, Clary liked her she kept Jon at bay and she had the sight so she knew what Clary and Jon were so it was easy for Clary  to like her. 

Kaelie left after taking our orders, Jace followed a short while after, she saw Alec's gaze follow Jace and she saw Izzy take his hand. He caught her looking and glared at her then turned to Jon. Clary sighed and turned to Simon. He was staring at his menu even though they ordered already, 

Jace came back with lipstick on his cheeks, Clary glared at him. "What?" He asked fixing his hair, 

"Nothing." 

They ate as soon as the food came out, she didn't realise how hungry she was until she saw the burger in front of her. Simon finally came out of his bubble and started to talking to Jon about this comic he read, Jon was barely listening since he's never been a fan of comics. Jace and the Lightwoods looked confused and didn't know what Simon was saying, Clary bit back her laughter. Simon then looked at her and started telling her about this new art book he got for her since her birthday was coming up. She smiled, Simon always got her the best art supplies because he "knows a guy". After they ate they all made their way back to the institute, she and Jon walked a few steps behind the others, 

"So you're coming to see Magnus with us tonight?" 

"Yeah. I need to talk to him, my tempers been acting up this morning I woke up screaming. Clary's it's never been this bad before, I don't know what's wrong." 

She linked her arm with his and gave him her best supporting smile, whenever Jon got like this their mom would always talk him out of his darkness. Clary didn't know what to do so she just offered him her strength.


	12. Magnus Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter DOES/MIGHT contain words from Cassandra Clare's book, but with a twist, I've left out a few things since if I wrote word for word it would be too long since I did incorporate my own writing.
> 
> None of the characters belong to me, the only thing that belongs to me is Jonathan's OOC behavior and the idea of Clary and Jon knowing about the shadow world and how it would have been if Jon was along for the journey to save their mom  
> Chapter Text

The party didn’t start until midnight, since downworlders tend to be more lively when  the mundanes are mostly asleep. So with the whole day ahead of them Jace and Alec went to the training room and Isabelle and Simon went to the park because she wanted to show him the faerie circle. Simon asked Clary to go with them, Clary looked at Jon, she never wanted to leave him when he was in this condition,

“You go, I’m fine, I’m going to take some pictures, maybe a nap.” Jon said as he went back upstairs and Clary went to catch up with Isabelle and Simon. 

Jon wasn’t exactly lying he did take a nap for an hour after they left, but his nightmares were getting worse so instead of staying in bed he walked around the institute, he’s been here for nearly a week and there was still rooms he hasn’t seen. He watched Alec and Jace train for a while, took more pictures of them and the institute. After a while he ran out of film so he just walked around the place, his dreams plague his mind, even when awake, so he decided maybe Hodge can help. Jon went to the library to see if he was there, but he wasn’t, the library was empty. The afternoon sun peered through the curtains lighting the dark room, it made the weapons that were on display shine. The Gray Book open on the table while Hodge’s bird, Hugo, slept on the perch. Jon walked to the table and opened the book, he has never seen the gray book up close, he’s only really saw it in London. Jon knew he couldn't keep London a secret anymore or what he was really doing there. 

 Clary questions everything she sees and if he isn’t careful she might find out. He’s going to tell her as soon as things settle, when they’re with their mom again he’ll tell them then. He has to be back at the London Institute soon Arthur only allow him to come home for Clary’s birthday, but told her he was back for good. He will be back for good, once he finishes his training he’ll come home and join the New York institute, he didn’t plan on meeting the until December at most. But plans change, Jon picked the book up and a picture fell out, a picture of  bunch of Shadowhunters, no older than he was. Then he realize what this was, it was a picture of the Circle. His mom in the center with Valentine arms wrapped around her, Luke standing next to Valentine. Hodge sitting next to a couple who looked like Isabelle and Alec, they must be their parents. He also sees a blonde man with golden curls, if it wasn’t for his eyes he could have sworn the man was Jace, so that must have been Jace’s father. His mom looks exactly like Clary, fiery red hair and freckles, Jocelyn’s face was a little more round but everything else she and Clary looked really alike. He knows he also looks like his mom, if it wasn’t for the demon blood in his veins he would have looked like both his parents. He had he mom’s green eyes and lips, he and Clary had the same nose as their father. His hair would have been red or maybe blond, like his father, and not pale white like snow.

“That’s Valentine, but I think you know that already, don’t you Jonathan?” said a voice from behind. Jon stayed still, knowing it was Hodge.

“Yeah. When did you realize?” Jon asked

“When you brought Clary in but you quickly denied it so I pushed it aside. It wasn’t until Clary confirmed who your mother really was that I realized I was right.” 

“You’re not going to tell anyone right? Clary and I don’t really need anymore problems.”

“It’s not my secret to tell.” Hodge said coming up behind him, “What are you doing here Jonathan?”

“I was looking for Jace but he’s not here so I guess I’ll be leaving.” Jon placed the picture back on the table and left the library. Jon checked the time, it was only 7:15 he got a text from Simon,

**Simon: Hey stopping by Jewel’s you want a burger or something?**

**Jonn: Sure and fries.**

**Simon: Check.**

* * *

 Clary left after spending 2 hours with Isabelle and Simon in the park. Isabelle showing Simon all the faerie spots that she and Jon use to find so beautiful when they were children, but now fine really disgusting because they lure the mundanes in, the fae don’t do anything but the mundanes usually seem so helpless, not that they mind, they are so distracted by the beauty that they don’t even care. She made her way up to her room and decided she would take a nap. She never really lasted long during Magnus’ parties. She remembered his new years party, she fell asleep in his room before they started to count down. So she decided sleep was her best option. As soon as he reached the bed, she fell straight to sleep, she was still very exhausted. 

Clary felt like she had just fallen asleep when she was rudely woken up. She opened her eyes and saw Isabelle dressed in a slivery party dress with a match silver headband, that dangled jewels on it. 

“What time is it?”

“11:40 you slept like a log, everyone is getting ready so come follow me.” Isabelle said walking towards the door,

“where are we going?” Clary asked, trying to adjust her eyes to the light in the room.

“My room, you can’t wear that to Magnus’ party.” Clary knew that but she didn’t have anything else to wear so she just followed Isabelle.

When they reached Isabelle’s room the first thing Clary noticed was all the clothes on the bed, dresses and shoes everywhere. 

“It looks like your closet threw up on your bed,” Clary said as she entered Isabelle’s room,

“Fashion is messy.”

Isabelle’s room was exactly like her, a mix of shadowhunter and teenage girl. She had her weapons on the floor and some on her bed, clothes on the chair that were still in shopping bags. Her bed had silver and black sheets with velvet throw pillows. It was the perfect teenage girls room that Clary wished she had. 

Isabelle threw Clary something, it was black and slinky, she unfolded the cloth. Her eyes went wide,

“This is a shirt.” She stated

“No, it’s a dress, see” Isabelle stretch the fabric, “Now go put it on we don’t have all night, well we do but I’d rather leave soon.” 

Hastily, Clary went to Isabelle’s bathroom and put the dress on, it was tight with spaghetti straps. Trying not the rip the dress she took small breaths and looked in the mirror, it didn’t look half bad. Her fingers just past the dress by an inch and it covered her enough that she didn’t feel too expose but she still would have rather wore jeans instead. She sighed and returned to the bedroom, where Isabelle  was sitting on her bed, placing her snake bracelet on and some rings on her fingers. 

“it’s too short.” Clary scowled.

“it’s not short. It’s fine.” Isabelle went o her closet and bulled out some ankle boots and handed them to Clary. “here, wear these they’ll make you look taller.”

Isabelle dragged her to the floor length mirror and she was shocked, she looked good, not as good as Isabelle but she looked like she was actually her age and not like she was 13. 

“Now for your hair, it needs to be fixed.” Isabelle sat Clary on the chair facing the mirror and took her hair out of the braids they were in, she combed her hair, rather harshly, and put some spray on it and shoved it filled with bobby pins. Her eyes were close so she didn't see what Isabelle was doing, but it felt like she was putting it up. 

“Okay you can look now,” Clary opened her eyes and saw that her hair was indeed up it was in a elegant swirl with some hair loose to frame her face. 

“Don’t move yet, time for some makeup.” Isabelle grabbed some blush and eyeliner and started to work on Clary’s face. Clary knew to stay still when it came to applying make up, Simon’s sister use to practice make on Clary so she’s become really good at staying still.

“Isabelle, can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” said Isabelle, as she focused on probably trying to make a cat eye.

“Is Alec gay?”

Isabelle’s wrist jerked. The eyeliner poked Clary’s eye, which made her tear up. “Oh hell,” Isabelle said as she grabbed a tissue and handed it to Clary

“It’s all right,” Clary began, as she whipped her eyes.

“No it isn’t.” Isabelle said nearly in tears. She sat on her bed playing with her bracelet and looked at Clary. “How’d you guess?” she said.

“I—,”

“You can’t tell anyone.” Isabelle said, her voice firm

“Why not?” 

“You weren’t raised a Shadowhunter so you don’t understand how strict the laws are.”

“There are laws about not being able to be gay as a shadowhunter?” Clary asked,

“No. But there might as well be, Shadowhunters are old fashion, we don’t change our views.”

“I didn’t think it was such a big deal,” 

“it isn’t to me, but our parents, they would disown him out of the clave” 

“I love my brother and I will protect him no matter what. But my protection can only go so far.” 

Isabelle took a deep breath and finished Clary’s make up. She turned her towards the mirror and Clary didn't see herself, she saw her mother. Isabelle handed her ankle bracelets, they looked like they were made of actual silver.

“Protects you from demons. It’s Electrum and blessed irons.” Isabelle put her ankle bracelet on and Clary followed. 

The boys were waiting for them in the entryway. They were in all black, even Simon, who was probably wearing Jace or Alec’s clothes since they were a bit baggy on him. Simon was anything but skinny, but Alec and Jace were warriors so they were a bit more filled up. Jon was wearing a black dress shirt, minus the suit jacket, he replaced it with his leather jacket, her wore black jeans and black combat boots. Jace and Alec were dress similarly but Alec had a black sweater with jeans and combat boots, while Jace wore a v-neck shirt and ripped jeans. Simon was talking to Jon while Jace and Alec looked bored, leaning against the wall. Simon looked over to the girls, she expected him to look stunned, Isabelle did look good but his eyes were on her. 

“What is that?” he demanded, standing up which made Jon look towards her, his eyes looking shocked. “That you’re wearing, I mean.” 

Clary looked down at herself. She thrown on her green jacket so she would be a bit more covered.

“It’s a dress, Simon.” 

“he means why are you wearing that? It’s too short and I’m not going to have my sister dress like a— a hooker.” Isabelle’s head snapped at Jon,

“That’s my clothes so watch your tongue.” Isabelle snapped, which Jon replied 

“Well you could have given her something more covered.” 

“You sister looks like a kid when covered at least while she’s wearing this she would fit in with the crowd.” 

“We’ve been to plenty of Magnus parties and she fit in fine in pants.” Jon said,

“I like the dress,” Jace said looking at her, Clary felt her face heat up. Jon and Alec’s head turned towards him but Jace ignored it, 

“It needs something though,” Jace walked up to her, she felt her breath hitch, Jace reached behind her and undid her hair letting it flow down. 

“there, now we’re ready.” Jace said tossing the clip to the side, he handed her a seraph blade. Clary placed the blade inside her jacket. 

“let’s go.” Alec said avoiding Clary’s gaze, thank god she felt like if Alec looked at he would have killed her then and there. 

Clary and Jon knew the way to Magnus’ Brooklyn like the back of their hand, they’ve been going there since they were kids. The car ride was rather quick since Jace kept on yelling at the cabbie, which got them kicked out a blocked away from the party.

“seriously Jace can’t you just let them drive without being a backseat driver.” 

“No. They drive to slow, it’s New York. go fast or die.” They were to busy arguing and they didn’t notice that Jon and the rest of them stopped. 

“we’re here.” said Jon, Jace looked at the place it was a warehouse with a door and that led to the loft. His eyes wandered to the left

“vampires.” said Jace.

“They look like motorcycles to me,” Simon said and Jace rolled his eyes.

“Vampires own these bikes, some say they can make it fly.” Jace walked up to one of the bikes and poured something in it, Clary didn’t see what he was pouring. 

Isabelle walked to the door and pressed the button that said  Bane,  no answer, she pressed it again and again. She about to press it again when Alec grabbed her wrist. “Don’t be rude,” he said.

She glared at him. “Alec—,” 

The door flew open, Magnus stood there.

“Let us in it’s cold and I don’t think you party guess would like to see a bunch of nephilm outside your door.” Jon said. Clary didn’t notice how irritated he looked, he push pass Simon and went over to Jon. She looked at Magnus who looked concerned, probably because they were with Shadowhunters, but he composed himself and said,

“Children of the Nephilm I don’t recall inviting you,” he looked at Clary and Jon, “You two, i do remember inviting but never in all my years I’ve known you.” Clary interrupted Magnus,

“Long story but first can we go in?” Magnus looked at Alec, Jace and Isabelle, “As long as they don’t kill any of my guest.”

“What if one of them spills their drinks on my new shoes,” jace said as he looked at Magnus as they entered, 

“Even then.” Magnus said picking the steele out of Jace’s pocket. Handing it to Clary. Magnus looked at Jon.

“come Jonathan, you don’t look well I have your potion ready. Clary watch you friends make sure they don’t murder my guest.” Magnus took Jon from Clary and walked up the stairs, Clary led them to Magnus loft, Jon and Magnus disappeared while the four of them stand by the door.

 Clary recognize some of Magnus guest, they tend to stay the same, minus the new people he invites. They seem to recognize her, since they pay no mind to her, but they gaze at Jace and the Lightwoods like they want to  kill them and she didn’t even have to look back to know they were doing the same to them. 

“Come on. Let’s go find Magnus again, he’s probably in his room.” Said Clary 

“Who’s this party for anyway?” Alec asked

“His cat.” Clary said without a trace of sarcasm. Isabelle and Simon looked at her,

“What? Magnus really loves that thing.” Clary said. Isabelle dragged Simon to the dance floor which left Clary with Jace and Alec. 

“MAGNUS BANE?!” Someone yelled, Magnus walked out of his room back towards her, 

“Someone just poured holy water into the gas tank on my bike. It’s ruined, all the pipes, melted.” 

Clary looked at Jace and he just smirked at the scene. Magnus looked annoyed that someone was ruining the mood of his party. 

“You said the children of the moon wouldn’t be here tonight.” 

“And they’re not. I would rather not have you two have a war during my party, it’ll ruin the mood. Like what you’re doing so if you don’t mind.” Magnus waved his hand and the vampire disappeared. He looked at the rest of the guest and raised his hands. 

“Everyone go back and enjoy the party.” They all cheered and went back to what they were doing. Magnus looked at Jace, 

“Do that again and I will have you out of her faster than you can move your pretty little hands.” His cat eyes, shined in the light.

“So why are you here? Am I in trouble with the Clave?”

“No.” said Jace

“Probably not,” said Alec. “Ow!” he glared at Jace, who had kicked him in the ankle. Magnus looked at Clary

“Magnus it’s my mother. She’s missing.” Magnus eyes widened, he pulled Clary, Jace and Alec followed. They went into Magnus room, Jon was sat on the bed his hand on his head. He looked up at them.

“Tell me what happened.” Magnus said closing the doors.

 


	13. A Tale's tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang seeks out Magnus for information and they get him. But is his info useful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no excuse of why this was so late. But oh well. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Magnus's room was a mess. Books and herbs are lined up everywhere. Usually he mixed his potions in his kitchen but with the party Clary doubt he would do any work out in the open. Even when cleaned Magnus's party guests would have caught wind of what he was doing. Clary saw Jon who was sitting on one of the few love seats in Magnus's room. He looked much better which calmed Clary's nerves, less things to worry about.

"Start from the beginning biscuit."

Magnus said, looking from Jace to Alec to Clary.

"Umm I was at Eric's poetry slam when I saw Jace. Naturally I had to keep our cover so I followed him and played dumb,"

Alec was about to say something when Jace elbowed him in the rib. Alec glared at his parabatai but said nothing.

"Then I get a call from my mom frantic saying that he's found her and that we should go to Luke. Up until a few hours ago I thought it was a rogue downworlder of something but, Magnus is it possible that Valentine is actually still alive?"

Magnus didn't answer her question. But his face said it all. Jon got up and went over to Clary and hugged her. She has never met Valentine, neither has he but he remembers enough from when was younger. Meetings with the circle, his mother paranoid, though as a child he didn't really thing of it.

Jon and Clary grew up with stories about him, like most children of the war do. How a great Shadowhunter like Valentine Morgenstern became the shadow worlds biggest threat. For he and Clary the story was more personal. Once they were old enough, Luke and their mother explained what their father did. What he did to Jon, he was about 15 when he heard the full story. Most kids his age worry about dates and pimples, he worried about his demon blood going out of control. He's always known about his blood, half Angel half devil. But that was when Jon found out the truth.

"What does Valentine want with your mother? Is he targeting ex circle members? Is he going to go after my parents? Hodge?"

"Your parents and teacher are safe. Jocelyn is different." Magnus said to Alec, first time he directly spoken to him. Alec seemed flustered by Magnus's eye contact and tried to look away.

"Special how?" Jace asked, looking at Clary and Jon. Magnus tilted his head,

"Do they?"

Jon shook his head, Alec and Jace looked at them.

"What's happening? Do we what?"

Jon sighed and let go of Clary, she took his hand, letting him know to tell them.

"He took our mom because she was his wife."

Jace and Alec looked shocked,

"He's our father. But before you get anything in your head. No we don't care for him. We want him gone as much as you do. More than you do actually."

Jon hated his father for what he did to him. What he did to his family.

"Who else knows about this?" Alec asked, if the clave had phones, Alec would have probably already called in a report.

"About our parentage? Most of Idris. I mean they think I died in a fire with Valentine and Clary wasn't born at the time. But if you mean here in New York. Just Magnus, Luke, oh and maybe you should talk to your tutor. He may have pieced the puzzles together when you brought us in." Jon said.

As if bridges were building in Alec's mind he was putting it together.

"We've met before. When we were kids"

Jon gave him a sarcastic smile, "look who finally put it together. It's been a long time Alexander. One good thing about my existence is that perfect recall is my game."

"So now that everything is out in the open. How are we going to find your mother?"

The door opened making the occupants of the room look at Isabelle who was a bit tipsy.

"Simon is a rat." She said,

"What did he do?" Alec asked, going into big brother mode."

"No Alec, I mean he's literally a rat. We were by the bar and he saw you guys come in here so he wasn't looking at what he grabbed someone spiked his drink because the next thing I knew he was a rat."

"What?! Where is he?" Clary said running out of Magnus's room.

"He's under the bar. He crawled in there when some vampires tried to grab him."

"I can't believe you let him drink something from here." Alec said to his sister as they followed Clary towards the bar.

"Well I'm sorry Alec I'm not his keeper." Alec didn't say anything else, Clary bent down and stuck her hand under the bar

"Simon where are you? It's Clary. Come out and we can fix this. Please. No one is going to hurt you."

Clary felt something crawl into her hands.

"Yeah Simon that's right." She held him close to her chest. "he recognises me."

"That's probably the closest he'll get to second base. Clary and Jon glared at him. Clary continue to pet Simon. Magnus walked up to them.

"Ah I see you found Shelton."

"It's Simon. You've met him a million times." Jon said  

"Yeah well I meet a lot of people. And mundanes don't really stick out."

"Whatever. Can you change him back?" Jace said, starting to get annoyed they came here for information but all they got was a revelation and mundane rat.

"No." Magnus said simply.

"What?" Clary said, Magnus gave her a assuring nod

"all the spelled drinks have a Time. Everything will go back the way they were in an hour. Just keep your rat close and you'll be fine. If that is all"

Magnus turned to the dying party, but still with 200 guest, and raised his hands.

"That's it. Party's over! They chairman appreciates your company." He waved his hand and everyone made for the door.

"You." He said pointing at Jace,  "I hope to never see you again." Jace rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Pretty boy. You should smile more. It looks good on you." Magnus said to Alec who blushed red, his light skin didn't help. Isabelle smirked and followed her brothers out.

Magnus then turned to Jon and Clary. "I hope you two know what you're doing. There's a reason why your mother didn't want you near this world. Why she left. I suggest you find her some other way. Because once the institute gets full hold of this, the Clave is close by."

They understood more than anything. But they needed to find her. Jace and the others are their best hope.

"We'll be careful." said Jon. Clary put Simon into her pack as Magnus walked them to the door. Magnus grabbed Jon's arm as Clary left

"Have you told her about London?" Magnus asked him

"Really Magnus now?"

"Yes Jonathan. Now. Especially with all this going on you don't want secrets between you two."

Jon sighed. He knew Magnus was right but it just wasn't the right time.

"Once we sort out Simon then I'll tell her. Thanks for the potions Magnus. I owe you."

"Oh darling you have no idea." Magnus shut the door on them.

"No!" He heard Clary yell.


	14. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter DOES/MIGHT contain words from Cassandra Clare's book, but with a twist, I've left out a few things since if I wrote word for word it would be too long since I did incorporate my own writing.
> 
> None of the characters belong to me, the only thing that belongs to me is Jonathan's OOC behavior and the idea of Clary and Jon knowing about the shadow world and how it would have been if Jon was along for the journey to save their mom

Clary was pacing in front of Magnus' loft, she looked at her opened pack she knew she closed it once she put Simon in. Jace came up to her looking at her worried.

"Simon's gone! He's not in my bag he must have gotten out or someone must have grabbed him from it. People were leaving and bumping into me."

"Okay okay. Calm down" Jace said, "he must be here somewhere."

"What happened?" Jon asked

"Simon. Someone took him." Clary said in tears, Jon took Clary's face in his hands and shushed her.

"I didn't..." Clary didn't know what to say, she was numb. She feels Jon's hand on her face but she was thinking about Simon.

Jace shook his head, his hand cupped around mouth. "Alec! Isabelle! You go ahead! We'll catch up."

The two siblings, who were already far ahead from them, paused; Alec hesitated, but Isabelle pulled him towards the subway stairs waving at Jace.

"Call if you need anything!" She called towards Jace, Clary and Jon.

They walked back to Magnus's front door. Jace pressed the buzzer over Magnus's name 'Bane'

Clary looked at Jace who was repeatedly buzzing Magnus's loft. She walked to towards him.

"Jace," she said

He looked down at her. "what?"

She didn't know what to say, her words weren't forming. "Do you think Simon's okay?"

"Simon?" He hesitated then she remembered what Isabelle said to her earlier: don't ask him a question unless you know you can handle the answer. Instead of answering her, he pressed the buzzer again, repeatedly.

Magnus finally answered the door. His voice booming through the intercom. "WHO DARES DISTURB MY REST?"

If Clary didn't know better she would have thought Jace was nervous.

"Jace Wayland. Remember? I'm from the New York Institute."

"Ah, Yes. Clary's Shadowhunter."

Magnus didn't answer for a while.

"Clary's here too" said Jace, Clary pressed the intercom button and said

"Magnus please open the door. Someone took Simon" Clary said, her voice cracking.

"Okay come up." Magnus said and buzzed them in. Clary and Jace walked in, Jon followed them.

Magnus answered the door, wearing silk pyjamas bottoms, red silk kimono with no shirt. He looked annoyed to be woken from his sleep but that all faded away when he saw Clary's tear stained face.

"We're sorry to wake you but–" Magnus didn't let her finish.

"Simon's missing. When was the last time you saw him?"

Magnus waved and the the loft lit up. Clary felt something rub up her leg. She looked down and saw Chairman Meow. She picked him up and put him on her lap. The small cat seemed content and curled up onto her. Purring gently as she stroke his fur.

"Clary thinks a vampire may have grabbed him from her bag. The zipper was broken and Simon wasn't in her bag." Jon said

"You're not wrong." Magnus said. He waved his hand and a drink appeared. He took a sip,

"They probably saw him come in with you and thought it would be a good way to get revenge for putting holy water into their bikes." Magnus looked at Jace when he said it, Jace looked ashamed, but it vanished quickly.

"How can we get him back? If we go to the vampires lair. We'd be breaking the accords if we just walk in without a reason."

"They took Simon!" Clary said loudly, waking the cat from his slumber. He jumped down from Clary and walked away.

"I know that but–" Jon said, Clary interrupted him,

"Last time I checked we aren't part of the accord. What's going on with you?" Clary didn't mean to yell at her brother but she couldn't stop it. Magnus and Jace didn't say anything and just watched the two siblings.

"I just don't want to get in trouble okay? We aren't the clave's favourite family okay? We can't just go around barging into a vampire's lair. We're weaponless, we're probably out numbered, if we want to get Simon safe, we have to think." Jon said.

"Jonathan is right Clary. The lair is at the Hotel Dumort."

"Magnus will you come with?" Clary asked,

"No can do biscuit. I can't risk getting on the wrong side of the Night Children. Good luck. And be careful." Magnus led them to the door.

Once they were outside Jace looked around the street.

"We need weapons." He said.

Jon perked up and nodded, "right and I know where you get them. There's a church on Diamond Street. It's old, there should be something we could use."

At night the Diamond Street church looked eerily beautiful, it's gothic arched windows reflecting the moonlight like silvery mirrors. Iron fence surrounding the building like a fortress. Clary rattled the front gate but the lock wouldn't budge.

"It's locked. " she said, looking at Jace and her brother.

Jace waved his stele. "Let me at it."

He used an opening rune on the padlock and pulled the door open. He gestured towards the gate.

"after you" Clary walked in. Jace was about to follow when Jon grabbed his shoulder and smiled.

"After me." Jon followed his sister into the church. Jace rolled his eyes and followed them in. Clary was ahead of Jon and him. Jace took this as an opportunity to ask the elder Fray a question.

"So you went to London to train with Arthur Blackthorn."

Jon wasn't even trying to deny it. He just kept watched in Clary. "Yeah so?"

"So why go all the way to London for an institute where there is one in your own backyard?"

"My mother doesn't want us to be involved with the Clave. But you knew that, I've always been a fair fighter. Luke is a wonderful trainer but he only teaches us enough to help us when we get caught up in something we aren't suppose to be."

Jon looked at Jace to see if he was still paying attention.

"So I took a shot at this student exchange thing from my school. I knew there are institutes everywhere but London seems far enough that my mom wouldn't know anything of what I was really doing. I got to London found the institute and asked if I could train with them. It took me 4 fight training and beating the best trainer they had for them to agree."

"So you've been going to school in London for a whole year and your family had no idea that you were training with an institute?"

"I was going to tell them after Clary's birthday. Tell them what I've been doing, then instead of going back to London for my last year of school I would finish here. I would have to go back to tell Arthur but I would come back here and continue my training at the Institute. I guess my plans came a little early. Because I didn't plan on meeting you guys for a few more weeks."

"Well I guess you got lucky." Jace went up the altar table and pulled the cloth away from it.

"what are you doing?"  Clary asked.

"Shadowhunters use places of worship to hide weapons. We are all in service of the Angels. Demons have been on earth as long as we have. They are all over the world, in different forms—The Greeks daemons, Persians with daevas, The Japanese Oni and many more. Shadowhunters don't follow a single religion and in turn they assist us in our battles."

Jace pulled up a chest. The name was in Latin but clary enjoyed the learning of languages and she red "nephilim" on the chest. Jon took the other side and pulled it up.

Inside were weapons, seraph blades, katanas, arrows, a bow, stakes, silver blades, holy water, bless knives, and many more to kill demons and downworlders.

They grabbed the silver blades, the bottles of holy water. Some blessed knives and silver bullets. Shadowhunters weren't big on mundane weapons but silver bullets were more handy for quick kills. They loaded up and headed for the hotel Dumort.

"Isn't wrong taking from a church?" Clary asked no one in particular.

"I'm not really a believer in God."

"You're not?" Clary looked surprised. She may not have been a church goer but she did believe in a higher power. Angels existed, her whole family, Jace, the Lightwoods, and many others were proof. So she didn't understand how Jace didn't believe.

"I believe in what I can see. I believe in the fight against demons and rogue downworlders. But in all my time of doing all this I have never seen an angel."

"You sound like my mom. She believed in the fight. She didn't believe in anything else. Until Jon and I were born."

"Your mom sounds nice." Jace said.

"She is." Clary smiled.

"Guys come on. It's almost sun up. It'll be easier to fight them then" Jon said. Jace helped Clary up and they made their way to the Hotel.


	15. Hotel Dumort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter DOES/MIGHT contain words from Cassandra Clare's book, but with a twist, I've left out a few things since if I wrote word for word it would be too long since I did incorporate my own writing.
> 
> None of the characters belong to me, the only thing that belongs to me is Jonathan's OOC behavior and the idea of Clary and Jon knowing about the shadow world and how it would have been if Jon was along for the journey to save their mom

The train car was empty as they made their way uptown. Clary sat down between Jon and Jace without speaking. Jon knew she was thinking about Simon. Clary has always made sure that Simon was safe from the shadow world. And Jon knew she was blaming herself for what has happened to him. Jon took Clary's hand and gave her a comforting smile. Jace would look at Clary once and a while but he didn't say anything. He just played with his stele.

They climbed out of the subway, the streets were empty, only the 3 of them and a few late night party goers coming back from a party. They were runed so they were invisible to the mundanes, which Jon thought was useless since it was late at night and the streets were nearly empty. But Jace wouldn't have it. The New York air was heavy and silent. It was late August so it was humid, even at night. After an hour of looking Jon spotted the hotel on a side street off 116th. They past it twice, thinking it was just another apartment building.

Clary looked at the sign, it read Hotel Dumont but the _N_ was crossed out and replaced with a _R_ so it read ' _Hotel Dumort_ ', Du Mort, of Death in French. 2 years of French in school plus the language training Luke gave her and Jon helped. The hotel was run down and boarded up by the Windows. Safe for vampires during the day.

"Okay so everything is boarded up. How do we get inside?" Clary asked.

"Well if we were vampires we would fly up to the roof, there's an entrance there. But since that won't happen I guess we're breaking and entering."

Jon rolled his eyes, "that's a thing with you isn't it? Breaking and Entering?"

Jace ignored him. Jace seems to look for danger and adventure. Jon overheard Isabelle tell Clary that Jace has killed more demons than herself and Alec combined. Jon guessed you don't get that title by playing it safe.

They spread around, looking for a entrance to the hotel. Clary looked around, usually in Manhattan there would still be people walking around, no matter how late, this place was oddly deserted,

Jace pulled her back, "stay away from the light. They may be watching from the Windows." Clary looked up at the hotel, she saw no one. But she did feel like they were being watched  

"Guys I think I found something!" Jon yelled from the corner of the building. Clary and Jace followed him. The sight made clary sick, bones. Bones everywhere, thankfully they were only animal bones, but the sight was still unnerving.

"At least we know we're in the right place." Jace said looking at the bones.

"Okay think. This was a hotel right? They must have gotten their delivery somewhere. Look for a entrance of any kind." Jon and Clary looked one way and Jace the other.

"Help me with this dumpster," Jon said to Jace,

As the boys began to push they heard a voice.

"Do you really think you should be doing that?" It asked.

Clary froze, she thought she imagine the voice. But the look on Jon and Jace's face say other wise. This was the first time she ever saw Jace off guard.

"Is someone there?" Jace asked, reaching for his belt.

The voice came out of the shadow.

" _Dios Mío_ " he was male. Maybe a few years younger than she was. The boy spoke in Spanish.

Jon looked at the kid in front of him. He was no ordinary kid. Jon slightly step forward covering Clary and Jace, they didn't seem to notice that the kid in front of them  as a vampire. Thanks to the demon blood in his system he could always sense the downworlders better than any nephilim.

"You're not from around here are you?" The boy said in Spanish.

Jon replied in perfect Spanish. "You could say that."

The Vampire looked surprised but composed himself, "you speak Spanish." He said in English.

"You shouldn't be here." He said. "It's dangerous."

"We know. We just got a little lost" Clary was never good at on the spot lying, people could always read her.

"What are you doing by the dumpster?" He asked Jon and Jace.

"We were trying to get into the hotel. We just needed a place to rest until morning." Jon said taking back the conversation.

The boy looked at them in disbelief, "why would you do that?"

"We just need to rest." Jace said.

"This place is haunted. It is not a good place for people to rest. Come. I'll walk you all back to the subway." He said gesturing to follow him.

"We know how to get to the subway." Said Jace.

The boy laughed, a small airy laugh. "Claro, but if you come with me no one will bother you."

Jace moved his jacket away, showing his weapons belt. "I think we're good."

The boy wasn't fazed by the weapons. Which didn't surprise Clary, in a neighbourhood like this, weapons were not so uncommon.

"You don't want trouble do you?" The boy said, stepping closer to them.

Jace touched his knife, "that depends. How much are they paying you to keep people away from the hotel?"

The boy looked at Jon and Clary, who stood by Jace. Jon had his hand on his weapon as well, like it was second nature to him. He kept his eyes on Jace and the boy.

"How much are who paying me _Chico_?"

"The Vampires. How much are the paying you? Or did they offer you immortal life? _Chico_?"

The boys face was expressionless, "my name is Raphael, Raphael Santiago and no they aren't paying me anything. I'm just giving you a fair warning." He looked at Jace with annoyance

" _Los Vamprios_ , blood sucking monsters, even before the hotel was boarded up they lived in this place. Their were rumours of music late a night, laughter and movement. Small animals go missing. People around here know to stay away from this place."

"Have you seen them? The vampires?" Jon asked. Wondering how he can speak of his kind like that. He wasn't wrong but Jon has never seen a vampire who seems to detest their own kind. 

"No. But some neighbourhood kids did. They wanted to explore the building so they snuck in. All but one were never seen again"

"Well we need to get inside. The vampires took our friend and we are getting him back."

Raphael looked at them like they were crazy, granted maybe they were, but Clary wasn't thinking straight. Then he looked like he was considering it.

"There's a window that leads to the cellar. It's not boarded up I can take you." Raphael said.

"No it's fine. Just show us where it is and we'll take it from there." said Jon, not wanting anyone else to be in danger from the vampires.

"No. I know my way around the hotel." Raphael lead then to the cellar window. He was about to go in first when Jace held him back.

"Better let me go first kid. Just to be safe."

Raphael rolled his eyes, but let Jace go first. Jon beckoned Clary to go after Jace. Once Clary was inside and was away from the window he grabbed Raphael's shirt and threw him towards the alley wall.

He held one of the silver daggers toward Raphael's neck which made Raphael wince.

"Listen here I don't know what you are playing here but if you try anything I will make sure you don't see the next moonlight."

Raphael laughed. This time his laugh was dark, not airy like before.

"When did you realise?"

"When you stepped out of the shadow. I knew something was off."

"Well Shadowhunter you are smarter than that other boy"

"Jon where are you?" Clary called him. Jon let go of Raphael.

"Don't try anything." He pushed him towards the window. Raphael crawled in and Jon followed.

The cellar was really dark, Clary bumped into Jace twice already. The moonlight was the only thing lighting the room. Jon and Raphael crawled in.

Jace took out his witchlight, Jon took it from Jace's hand and put it out.

"What was that for?!" Jace asked,

"Are you kidding me?! We're in a hotel filled to the brim with vampires. And you lighting the witchlight could alert them."

"Well how do you suppose we see then?"

Clary new Jon was looking at her. So she took Jace's arm, Clary already drew the Nyx rune on herself after Jon took the witchlight.

"What are you doing?" Jace asked, Clary shushed him and drew the rune. Then she handed Jon the stele and he drew one on himself.

"Once their vision cleared in the darkness, Jace looked shocked.

"What rune is this? I've never seen it before?"

Clary looked at Jon, he nodded.

"It's called the Nyx rune or Night Vision. It allows us to see in the dark."

"But how? This rune is not in the codex."

"I'll explain everything once we are safe. For now let's go find Simon."

Jace turned to Raphael who was sitting on one of the dusty chairs.

"Well where do we go now?"

"We go to the top floor. They like to stay up in higher rooms. Since the windows are more likely to be completely boarded up."

"Okay then lead the way." said Jace. Raphael nodded and made his way up the cellar stairs.

Jon had a bad feeling about trusting Raphael but they had to get Simon.


	16. One of Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter DOES/MIGHT contain words from Cassandra Clare's book, but with a twist, I've left out a few things since if I wrote word for word it would be too long since I did incorporate my own writing.
> 
> None of the characters belong to me, the only thing that belongs to me is Jonathan's OOC behavior and the idea of Clary and Jon knowing about the shadow world and how it would have been if Jon was along for the journey to save their mom

 

The Lobby was just a messy as the cellar. Except with tables and couches tipped over. Clary tried to imagine the place as it was when it was running but all she could see was the run down place it was. She can see this place was once popular as the guest list they past was filled with names.

Once they got to the stairwell the stairs were missing.

"What happened here?" Clary asked.

"Vampires can fly remember," said Jace. "They probably took the stairs apart since they don't need it."

"Great. So how are we going to get upstairs?" asked Jon. He looked at Raphael,

"There's a service staircase in the back by the kitchen. It's what the servers would take to get to the rooms without disturbing the guest." Raphael lead the way to the back.

Clary didn't like this place, it was too quiet and she still felt like they were being watched. She also didn't like how at home Raphael felt at this place. Like he was comfortable and knew exactly where he was going. She tried to remember the things she read about vampires in the Codex. Silver hurt them, sunlight was a big no, but those were both basic knowledge, even mundanes know about them, what else? Footprints! Vampire don't leave footprints. She looked at the ground, she saw her prints, Jace's and Jon's but not... oh no. She looked at her brother and Jace, they were both looking around the place. She walked towards Jon,

"Jon something's wrong." She whispered,

Jon looked at her. She looked at Raphael then back to Jon. It looks like he already knew.

"We needed him to lead us in. Trust me I've been on guard since we came in here."

"Does Jace know?"

Jon shook his head, "I don't think that would matter. Jace would probably attack Raphael if he thinks he was working with the vampires. Be ready just in case."

They arrived at the kitchen staircase. Jace started to follow Raphael. Jon took out his silver blade and so did Clary. They were behind Jace who was behind Raphael. Once they were on the top floor they found themselves in a grand ballroom. Tables barricaded the walls. Chairs made a circle and couches doubled as beds. Shit, they may just have walked into their dooms. Clary saw Raphael move but Jace grabbed him and slammed him to the floor. Which startled Jon and herself but they didn't do anything.

"So you just lead us to a trap huh?!" He pressed the silver dagger on Raphael's chest, looks like he knew what Raphael was.

"What is this? Attack Raphael night? First him now you?" Raphael didn't seemed worried just annoyed.

"You knew?" Jace asked, they nodded.

"I realised a few minutes ago downstairs" Clary said, she looked around the ballroom. No one was there.

Jace looked at Jon, "I've know since he showed his face. I could always easily point out downworlders. How bout you?"

"Same. I saw the cross around his neck. It burns him. But I thought he was out easiest way in. But it turns out he just lead us to our deaths. Look up."

Jon and Clary looked up. Vampires and a lot of them.

The vampires leaped down. She could see them clearly now, filling the arched doorway that combined the two ballrooms. They moved in silence, vampires, so white and colourless.

Clary felt her pulse quicken. She can hear the vampires shift towards her as they hear her blood.

"Jace," she said warningly. "Don't kill him."

"Why not?" Jace picked Raphael up from the floor, keeping the blade on his neck.

"We can use him as a hostage."

Jace eyes widened. "A hostage?" He seemed to like the idea.

"All right."

Raphael snapped, "this isn't funny."

"Do you hear me laughing?" Jace asked, "don't try anything. I can easily pierce your heart just as easily through your back."

Two male vampires launched towards them. Clary flung out her hand. "Stop right there," she said. "You heard what Jace said. He can easily kill him with one swift move."

The vampires growled but didn't do anything. A vampire held the two vampires back. Clary recognised him from Magnus's party.

"She means it," he hissed. "They're shadowhunters."

A vampire girl pushed her way through the crowd to stand next to the vampire from the party– a pretty blue haired Asian girl in a silver dress.

"Shadowhunters trespassing on our territory," she said.

"They are out of the Covenant's protection. I say we kill them– it's no lie that they killed enough of ours."

"They were only killed because they broke the law." said Jace, "Which of you is the master of this place. Step forward."

The girl bared her fangs, " DO NOT use Clave language on us, Shadowhunter. You have broken your covenant by coming here. The law will not protect you now."

"Lily enough" the blond boy said sharply. "Our master is not here. She is travelling."

"Then who leads you?" Jon spoke up for the first time since they entered the room.

The boy pointed at Raphael, "Raphael leads us."

"Jacob–" Lily hissed.

"We propose a trade." Jon said.

"As you may know one of you took too many people home from the party tonight. One of them was our friend Simon."

"You're friends with a vampire?" Lily said.

"He's not a vampire," Clary said. "He's not a shadowhunter either." Lily looked at them disapprovingly.

"He's just a ordinary mundane boy."

"We didn't take any human boy with us from the party." said Jacob. "That would be a violation of the Covenant."

"He drank something at Magnus's. He has been turned into a rat. A small brown rat," said Clary.

"Let me get this straight you want us to trade our leaders life for a rat?"

Clary looked at Jace and Jon, she needed help. Jon stepped in.

"Yes that is the deal."

Lily beckoned someone over. A vampire with dreadlocks stepped forward who was holding a rat in his hands.

"Simon." Clary stepped forward to Simon who was moving frantically in the vampires hands. But Jon pulled her back.

"Man I thought this was Zeke." The vampire said, "no wonder he kept looking around and running off. I say give him to them. He's already bitten 6 times. It hurts" he said distastefully.

Clary reached towards Simon, dying to hold him and get him away from the vampires. But Lily had other plans. She blocked Simon,

"How do we know you won't just take the rat and kill Raphael."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Forgive me for not trusting a word you say shadowhunter. But that's not enough."

"We give you our word."

"Clary" Jon and Jace said at the same time.

"What? It's just empty words. Just mean it and we can all be on our way."

"Clary swearing on our word for shadowhunters isn't like a pinky promise." Said Jon.

"When they say an oath they'll be bound forever."

"How do you know that? What's going on with you Jon? Ever since I woke up you've been acting differently. Ever since you came home actually. What is going on?!" Clary didn't mean to snap at Jon, but she was already worried enough for Simon. She wasn't thinking straight.

"Clary this isn't the time or place to talk about this."

Raphael swore in Spanish. Clary and Jon looked at him.

"Lily is right." Jacob said. "An oath is required. Swear on the angel that you will not hurt Raphael, even after we give you your rat back."

Okay that was serious, Clary thought, even though she was raised away from the Nephilim she knew that swearing on an Angel was serious matter.

"I won't hurt. I swear on the angel." Lily smiled.

"While we appreciate that. It isn't you we are worried about." She looked at Jace.

Clary glared at him. Begging that he swears.

"Okay fine. I swear it. I won't hurt him."

"Not enough Shadowhunter. Swear the oath. Swear on the angel."

"You swear first." Jace said.

"You're trespassing in our property. You don't have the rights to a deal."

"Well we have your leader." Jace said.

Lily looked at Raphael, "Master?"

Blood stained Raphael's hurt. His head was down then he looked up. "It's a pretty important rat. If you risked coming all the way here. I think you're no position to make deals."

Jace tightened his grip on Raphael. Clary saw the muscles in Jace's arm swell. His fingertips turning white as he held onto Raphael.

"The rat is a mundane. You'll be breaking the laws if you kill him."

"He's on our territory. Trespassers are not protected by the law. You know that."

"You brought him here." Clary said her voice rising. "He did not trespass."

Raphael shrugged, "details."

"Besides you don't think we know what's going on with the Nephilims? You don't think we know that Valentine is back? There will be no laws, no accords, soon enough."

At this moment Clary could not hate her father more.

"Where did you hear that?" Jon asked. Clearly angered but needs a lead for their mother.

"All of the Downworld know. He came looking for a warlock to raise forsakens so he can look for the mortal cup. And once he finds it the law won't matter."

Clary couldn't take it anymore. She dove for Simon. "It's okay." She said as she petted Simon. "You're safe now."

Lily grabbed her. She dodged it and kick Lily back. Jacob came up from behind her and grabbed her. Simon fell from her grip. She screamed and struggled from Jacob's hold. Jon and Jace were fending off the vampires. Clary tried to spot Simon. But she could see him. She jabbed Jacob stomach and flipped him over. She ran towards Jon, someone then grabbed her and she screamed.

"Clary stop. It's me." She turned and saw Jace. "Oh." She relaxed a bit. Then she saw Raphael, he was making his way to Jace, his teeth out he caught Jace's shirt, Jace staggered back, Clary tried to grab her dagger from her back when Raphael screamed. Simon's teeth was buried in Raphael's arm.

"Son of a–" Jon grabbed Raphael from behind and threw him away from them. Clary picked up Simon. And hugged him.

"We should Jon." said Jon. Fending off the vampires.

"That's it!" Raphael said. "Enough games! Grab them and kill them. Including the rat."

The vampires started towards them, the were outnumbered and out matched. Then the windows shattered. The vampires, who were an arms length away from then turned and looked at the intruders.

 _Wolves_. Clary thought, then she saw a familiar one. Luke. He's here. She was about to call out his name when a vampire leaped towards them. She didn't have time to scream when a wolf attacked the vampire. She looked for Luke. Jon spotted him fighting off Jacob.

"Now _this_ , is a problem." Jace said at the sight in front of them.


End file.
